Et Si C'était Vrai
by Bruniblondi
Summary: Derek vit seul, reclus et amer. Jusqu'au jour où sa route croise celle d'un jeune homme que personne d'autre que lui ne peut voir ou entendre. Merci à Maly Winchester pour la magnifique cover
1. Chapter 1

_Me revoila avec une nouvelle histoire, Sterek of course ^^_

_**Résumé:** Derek vit seul, reclus et amer. Jusqu'au jour où sa route croise celle d'un jeune homme que personne d'autre que lui ne peut voir ou entendre._

_**Disclamer:** rien à moi, tout à eux :/_

_**Pairing:** Déjà dit ^^_

_**Rating:** ben M comme d'hab _

_**Note sur la fic:** alors c'est une fic qui prend racine bien avant la saison 1 mais on peut dire que ça chevauche quand même. En fait, Boyd, Erica, Jackson, Isaac, Allison et Kira sont là. Je les aime tous, donc je les garde ^^_

_**Note:** Je suis désolée, mais je ne pense pas avoir répondu à toutes les reviews de Punition!, je crois que mon pc me les a mangées. Donc pardon!_  
><em><strong>Re-note:<strong> Pas de Dom, de Soumis, ni de BDSM. Par contre je garantie pas que y aura pas du Bottom!Derek ^^_

_Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

><p>Cette histoire pourrait commencer aujourd'hui. Elle pourrait vraiment. Ou elle pourrait commencer il y a six mois. Mais non, toujours pas. Pour connaitre tous les tenants et les aboutissants de cette histoire, il faut remonter plus loin dans le temps. Il faut remonter à il y a sept ans.<p>

Nous sommes donc dans la petite ville de Beacon Hills, Californie. C'est une petite ville tranquille comme on en fait plus aujourd'hui. Rien ne démarque cette petite ville de trente mille âmes des autres villes. Si ce n'est que certains habitants ont un secret. Et par certains habitants, je veux bien sûr parler de la famille Hale.

Une famille entière vivant ensemble dans une grande maison au milieu des bois. Pourquoi au milieu des bois ? Eh bien, parce qu'ils ont besoin de beaucoup d'espace pour les soirs de pleine lune. Parce que, voyez-vous, ils sont des loups-garous. Et ils font très attention à cacher ce fait.

Et un jour, arrive une jeune femme, Kate. Et elle s'intéresse de très près à Derek, le plus jeune des garçons de la famille Hale.

Derek a dix-sept ans, presque dix-huit. Kate a vingt-trois ans, presque vingt-quatre. Kate est belle, sûre d'elle, arrogante et le jeune Derek ne met pas longtemps à succomber à ses charmes. Il y a juste un petit problème. Parce qu'en plus d'être illégale, cette relation est également un de celles qui peut déclencher une guerre. Parce que si Derek est un loup-garou, ce qu'il finit par avouer à sa belle amante, telle une preuve de confiance et d'amour, la belle Kate, elle, est une Argent. Oui, Argent comme le métal censé pouvoir venir à bout des Lycans. Kate Argent est une chasseuse de loups-garous.

Je vous entends d'ici. C'est vrai que nous avons là tous les ingrédients pour une histoire d'amour tragique et contrariée à la Roméo et Juliette. Sauf que… Sauf que si Derek fait un parfait Roméo, Kate est loin d'avoir la carrure et le caractère pour incarner la parfaite Juliette.

Parce que voyez-vous, Kate est ce que nous pourrions appeler une intrigante. Une conspiratrice. Une comploteuse. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait en séduisant le jeune Derek.

Lentement, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, elle amène son jeune amant à lui faire de plus en plus de confidences. Sur l'oreiller bien évidemment. Outre le fait que ça sert ses plans, elle espère en tirer de cette situation, tout le plaisir possible.

Le jeune Derek Hale, pour sa part, est euphorique. Sa maitresse est belle, passionnée et avide d'en apprendre toujours plus sur sa famille. Pour son cœur innocent, c'est la preuve qu'elle s'intéresse à lui, qu'elle l'aime, même si elle ne dit pas les mots.

Sentez-vous venir le drame ?

Une nuit de pleine lune, la belle Kate piège la famille Hale dans leur maison et y met le feu, tuant presque toute la famille. Presque, parce que Derek et sa sœur ainé, Laura, n'étaient pas présents. Presque, parce que leur Oncle Peter arrive à sortir de la demeure en proie aux flammes, plongeant dans un coma qui devait durer des années.

La perfide Kate Argent se tenait devant la maison Hale, jubilant et se réjouissant de la mort des loups-garous qui n'avaient jamais fait de mal à personne et des humains tout aussi innocents qui composaient cette famille, quand une balle traversa son épaule, la projetant au sol. Se relevant difficilement, la jeune femme avait vu son frère ainé, Chris Argent, et l'adjoint du Shérif, John Stilinski, sortir du couvert des arbres. Les deux hommes ne purent sauver personne du brasier, mais au moins purent-ils empêcher l'incendiaire de recommencer.

Quand Derek apprit la vérité sur la tragédie qui venait de frapper sa famille, il entra dans une profonde dépression. Laura l'emmena à New York et les deux derniers Hale encore en bonne santé y restèrent, laissant leur oncle comateux dans un établissement spécialisé et appelant régulièrement pour avoir de ses nouvelles.

Les choses vont ainsi pendant près de six ans et demi.

Et un jour, il y a six mois, les deux Hale reçoivent des nouvelles inquiétantes de Beacon Hills. La première, Kate Argent s'est échappée de prison. Comment ? Ça reste un mystère pendant un moment. Mais la jeune femme ne sera plus jamais un problème. Le Shérif Stilinski l'a tuée alors qu'elle était entrée dans sa maison avec l'intention évidente de se venger de l'homme qui l'a arrêtée.

Malheureusement, à la place de John Stilinski qui ne devait rentrer que dix minutes plus tard, Kate ne trouva que Stiles Stilinski et son meilleur ami, Scott McCall. Scott fut légèrement blessé et se remit assez vite de ses blessures. Le choc psychologique fut bien plus long à guérir. Voir son meilleur ami se faire poignarder presqu'à mort fait cet effet-là aux gens. À ce jour, Stiles est toujours dans le coma et les médecins ne savent pas s'il se réveillera un jour.

Bien que la nouvelle que le fils de l'homme qui les avait tant aidés soit à l'hôpital dans un état grave, ce n'est pas ce qui décide Laura à revenir à Beacon Hills. Deaton, le vétérinaire de la ville et ancien émissaire et guide de la meute Hale, leur apprend qu'un Oméga sévissait dans la région.

Après une dispute homérique, Laura ordonne à son jeune frère de rester à New York. Pour cela, elle usa du pouvoir d'Alpha qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère au moment de la mort de Talia. C'est d'ailleurs ainsi que Derek et sa sœur avaient su qu'il y avait un problème. Derek grogne, frappe des murs et hurle après sa sœur, mais il reste à New York. Pas de bon cœur, mais il le fit.

Trois nuits plus tard, il se réveille le cœur battant à tout rompre, la respiration sifflante et l'estomac soulevé par une violente nausée. Quand il se rince la bouche après avoir vomi, en se regardant dans le miroir, Derek découvre et comprend toute l'horreur de la situation. Son teint est pâle, ses yeux brillent de l'éclat rouge de l'Alpha et sa sœur doit être morte. Il fait ses valises dans l'heure et part pour Beacon Hills à son tour.

Deux visites lui sont nécessaires pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé.

La première est pour Deaton afin que l'émissaire puisse lui expliquer comment lui, Derek Hale, a pu devenir l'Alpha. C'est ainsi que le loup de presque vingt-cinq ans apprend qu'il n'y a pas deux moyens de devenir l'Alpha, mais bien trois. Le premier est bien sûr de tuer un Alpha pour lui voler son pouvoir. Le second est un peu plus long, mais le procédé est bien plus gratifiant. L'émissaire lui apprend la troisième manière. Un Alpha peut choisir de transmettre son pouvoir. Ça arrive le plus souvent quand un Alpha estime qu'il n'est plus en mesure de tenir sa place dans la meute ou parce qu'il estime que le Lycan qui va le tuer n'est pas digne de ce pouvoir.

Quand le corps de sa sœur est retrouvé coupé en deux et la gorge tranchée par quatre puissantes griffes, Derek commence à entrevoir ce qui a pu se passer. Pour que Laura lui transmette son statut d'Alpha, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas que celui qui l'agressait puisse devenir un Alpha. Or, Laura Hale était une louve sur-entrainée. Aucun loup et surtout pas un loup sans meute, n'aurait pu avoir le dessus sur elle. À moins qu'elle n'ait eu des scrupules à se défendre et donc à blesser l'autre loup. C'est donc qu'elle le connaissait.

Une visite à son oncle Peter confirme ses soupçons et Derek tue le dernier membre de sa famille sans le moindre remords. Parce qu'en interrogeant Peter, il a découvert plusieurs faits. D'abord que son oncle n'était pas aussi catatonique que ça. Ensuite, il a aidé Kate Argent à s'échapper pour pouvoir la tuer et venger le meurtre de sa meute et famille. Et pour finir, Peter a tué Laura pour prendre son statut d'Alpha.

Voilà, vous connaissez le début de l'histoire.

Prêts pour la suite ?


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à tous et toutes ^^_

_Tous d'abord, je tiens à tous vous remercier pour les reviews (j'espère que j'ai répondu à tous le monde sinon n'hésitez pas à me le dire ^^), les mises en favoris et les Follows, c'est juste incroyable. MERCI ^^_

_Réponses aux guest:_

_-Guest: Ya pas à dire tu sais mettre tes lecteurs en haleine, parce que ce n'est que le premier chapitre et je veux déjà la suite._

_Merci Beaucoup, c'est un superbe compliment, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ^^_

_-Tocoolforyou: Oui! Oui je suis prête et j'attend avec joie!_

_Merci pour ton enthousiasme et voici la suite ^^_

_-Carmin:ouiiiii ! On veut la suite!_

_Merci ^^ et ne t'inquiète pas, je n'oublie pas l'OS sur la jalousie ;)_

_-Marie: Oui ! Prête pour suite ! Elle arrive bientôt J'espère ? D _  
><em>J'aime beaucoup comment tu t'es rapproprier la serie (l'histoire quoi) continue comme ça c'est du bon ,P <em>

_Merci Marie, tu verras que j'ai quand même gardé de nombreux éléments, je les ai juste fait coller à mon histoire._

_En lisant les reviews, je me suis rendue compte que je n'ai pas dit quand je publierais. Donc je corrige cet oubli. Publication tous les mercredi_

_Bonne lecture et encore merci de me lire ^^_

* * *

><p>Depuis la mort de sa sœur ainée, Derek n'est pas retourné vivre à New York. Il est resté à Beacon Hills et si vous lui demandiez pourquoi, il serait bien incapable de vous répondre. Il a acheté un immeuble, vit dans le loft du dernier étage et grâce à l'argent de sa famille, il n'a pas besoin de travailler. Ne croyez pas pour autant qu'il est inactif. Il lit tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main, parfois même des dictionnaires, s'entraine et court régulièrement dans la forêt pour vérifier qu'aucun Oméga ne traine dans le secteur. À part ça, il ne sort pas beaucoup. Pourquoi faire, de toute façon ? Il n'a aucun lien avec la communauté, aucun ami dans la petite ville. Et grâce à Internet, il n'a même pas besoin de sortir de chez lui.<p>

Jusqu'au jour où tout se détraque. Il blâme son karma pourri, mais la vérité, c'est qu'on n'échappe pas à son destin. Et justement, ce jour-là, le destin est en marche.

Donc, ce jour-là, sur une impulsion, Derek marche jusqu'au centre-ville. Il s'est souvenu de cette boulangerie où sa mère avait l'habitude d'acheter des cookies chocolat blanc/framboise et il en a une soudaine envie. Pourquoi ne prend-il pas sa Camaro ? Bonne question. Encore une fois, c'est une impulsion.

C'est comme ça qu'il croise pour la première fois le garçon. Derek marche tranquillement en essayant de se souvenir où se trouve cette satanée boulangerie quand son regard croise des yeux caramel. Ça l'interpelle parce que les yeux sont ternes, presque sans vie. Il détaille le jeune homme à qui appartient ce regard. Juste après les yeux, ce que le loup remarque tout de suite, c'est l'air maladif du gars et son jeune âge. Il ne doit pas avoir plus de dix-sept ans. L'alpha se dit que le jeune devrait être au lycée au lieu de trainer dans les rues. Ou, au vu de son état, à l'hôpital. Par curiosité –et il y a tellement longtemps qu'il n'a pas ressenti ça qu'il est le premier surpris- Derek renifle l'air, essayant d'attraper l'odeur du gamin. Il ferme les yeux, histoire de se concentrer un peu plus facilement, mais il ne sent rien. Quand il rouvre les yeux, intrigué, le gamin a disparu. Le loup évacue l'incident d'un haussement d'épaules et repart à la recherche de cette satanée boulangerie.

Il n'y pense plus jusqu'à ce qu'une semaine plus tard, il doive aller au magasin. La page du site sur lequel il a l'habitude de commander affiche un magnifique « Error 404, not found ». Ça l'agace prodigieusement mais il s'exhorte à la patience, attrape les clés de son bébé motorisé et fonce au magasin. Le loup grogne tout le long du chemin. Quinze minutes pas une seconde de plus, c'est le temps qu'il se donne pour faire son ravitaillement. Si ça dure plus longtemps, il arrachera probablement la gorge de quelqu'un… avec ses dents.

Au pas de charge, il parcourt les allées et remplit rapidement son panier. C'est là qu'il revoit le jeune. Derek s'arrête en plein milieu d'un rayon et fronce les sourcils. Le comportement du gosse est… étrange. Il semble suivre un homme de haute taille, vêtu de l'uniforme du service de police de la ville. Il ne faut pas longtemps au Lycan pour reconnaitre John Stilinski.

Le gosse a toujours un air aussi maladif et maintenant, de profondes cernes marquent le dessous de ses yeux. Ça ne l'empêche pas de parler avec volubilité en agitant les mains. On dirait presque qu'il reproche au shérif les aliments qu'il met dans son chariot. Pourtant, l'homme ne prête aucune attention à l'enfant et continu ses courses, imperturbable. Derek se demande comment le Shérif fait. Lui, ça le rendrait fou. D'ailleurs, il constate que ça fait presque treize minutes qu'il est dans le magasin. Il se détourne et poursuit sa mission.

OoOoO

Une semaine passe et il revoit le gamin lors d'une de ses tournées d'inspection dans la forêt. Derek prend quelques instants pour le détailler. Le gosse semble aller de plus en plus mal. Ses vêtements flottent autour de sa silhouette mince, presque maigre, ses joues sont creuses et les grains de beauté parsemant son visage et son cou ressemblent à des tâches sur sa peau presque translucide.

Ce jour-là, le jeune a une expression mélancolique sur le visage et fixe un groupe un peu plus loin. Derek jette à peine un regard aux jeunes qui composent le groupe. Il note tout de même qu'ils font tourner une bouteille et semblent boire à la santé de quelqu'un. Le loup attrape quelques paroles prononcées par celui qui a les cheveux noirs et la mâchoire de travers.

- Ce connard ! Se mettre devant moi ! C'est ma faute !

- Scott, non… Murmure une jeune asiatique à ses côtés.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, enchérit une jeune fille brune au regard doux.

Quelque part, Derek se dit qu'il devrait connaitre celle-là.

- Mon meilleur pote me manque, souffle celui qui apparemment s'appelle Scott.

- Il nous manque à tous, répond peut être un peu sèchement la fille rousse.

Étrangement, une unique larme glisse sur la joue du garçon qui se tient à l'écart.

- Vous me manquez aussi, murmure-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Derek ne comprend pas. S'ils se manquent autant les uns les autres, pourquoi ne sont-ils pas ensemble ? Encore une fois, l'Alpha hausse les épaules. Ça ne le regarde pas.

Par contre, le groupe est sur les terres de sa famille et il s'approche d'eux pour les faire déguerpir. Les jeunes se figent devant lui, bafouillent des excuses et se sauvent aussi vite qu'ils le peuvent. Derek rentre chez lui.

Et puis, ça recommence. Il revoit le jeune homme aux yeux caramel dans un parc. Il observe trois jeunes gens. Derek pense que les trois jeunes font partis du groupe de la forêt. Une jeune fille blonde pleure entre deux garçons, un noir à la carrure impressionnante et un grand blond à la pommette marqué d'une ecchymose. Les deux garçons tentent de consoler la blonde, sans beaucoup de succès apparemment. Le garçon solitaire, qui a l'air encore plus malade que la dernière fois, les regarde, les poings serrés comme s'il avait envie de frapper quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

Le loup, bien qu'il s'en moque royalement, pense comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Le solitaire devait probablement sortir avec la blonde et ils ont rompus. Le reste du groupe a pris le parti de la petite amie et voilà. Bon, sa théorie est un peu bancale parce que ça n'explique pas tout, mais encore une fois, Derek n'en a rien à foutre. Et puis, le garçon se retourne et son regard rencontre celui du loup. Les yeux caramel s'écarquillent comme s'il était étonné que quelqu'un le regarde. Derek se détourne et part. Il n'a aucune envie que le gamin vienne lui parler.

Court, Derek, court, le destin est en marche…

OoOoO

Etrangement, après l'épisode du parc, Derek se met à voir le gamin partout. Et arrive ce qui devait arriver. Le gamin vient lui parler.

- Heu, bonjour ?

Le Lycan choisit de l'ignorer. Le jeune soupire.

- Évidemment, maugrée-t-il. Ça aurait été trop beau que quelqu'un me voit et m'entende. Merde ! J'en peux plus de cette situation. Je ne pouvais pas crever une bonne fois pour toute ?

Derek ne peut s'empêcher de réagir. Parce qu'il sait ce que ressent le gamin. Il ne connait pas sa situation, évidemment, mais le désespoir du jeune fait comme écho au sien. Alors, il dit une phrase que sa sœur Laura avait l'habitude de lui répéter.

- Peu importe ce qui se passe dans ta vie, il y a quelque chose qui mérite que tu vives.

Le jeune écarquille les yeux, sous le choc.

- Oh putain ! Tu m'entends ! Hurle-t-il.

Derek grimace sous le volume sonore qui agresse ses oreilles de Lycanthrope.

- Évidemment que je t'entends, j'suis pas sourd, grogne le loup-garou.

- Oh putain, mec, tu n'imagines même pas depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas parlé à un autre être humain. Enfin, si je parle mais personne ne me répond. Un truc à devenir dingue. Sérieusement, l'homme invisible a plus d'interactions sociales que moi.

Derek regarde l'adolescent dont le visage s'est illuminé et l'immense sourire qui ne pourrait pas être plus large, à moins qu'il ne se fende les joues, façon Joker.

- Tu ne devrais pas être au lycée ? Demande l'Alpha, pressé de se débarrasser du jeune humain.

Le regard du jeune se ternit et Derek se fait la remarque que la peau du gamin est presque transparente.

- Ou à l'hôpital, corrige le loup. T'as l'air malade.

- Ouais, souffle l'autre. J'y suis, en fait.

À ce moment-là seulement, Derek remarque certains détails. Il est un loup-garou, ce qui veut dire qu'il a certains avantages. Par exemple, l'odeur des gens le renseigne sur leur état d'esprit. Les battements de leur cœur lui permettent de savoir s'ils mentent. Or, le gamin devant lui n'a aucune odeur et son cœur est inaudible. Intrigué, l'alpha s'approche et un éclair de peur traverse les yeux caramel.

- Faut que j'y aille, s'exclame l'humain avant de détaler.

Derek se demande si le jeune est réellement un humain. Il faut qu'il parle à Deaton.

OoOoO

- Derek ? Que puis-je pour toi ? Demande le vétérinaire en voyant l'Alpha entrer dans sa clinique.

- Qu'est-ce qui peut cacher son odeur et les battements de son cœur ? Attaque aussitôt le loup.

L'émissaire fronce les sourcils.

- Je suppose que tu as fait une rencontre. Passons à l'arrière et raconte-moi.

Le loup suit l'humain et lui parle de l'étrange garçon et de chacune de leurs rencontres. Derek n'en jurerait pas, mais il lui semble que l'homme est excité par ce qu'il lui raconte. Pas excité de manière sexuelle, mais plutôt à la manière d'un enfant qui sait que Noel est le lendemain.

- Pourrais-tu me décrire ce jeune homme ? Demande Deaton avec une pointe d'impatience.

- Vous savez qui il est et ce qu'il est, réalise Derek.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr, avoue le druide. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin que tu me le décrives.

- Eh bien, il fait à peu près ma taille, beaucoup trop mince, la peau très pâle, des yeux marrons très clair, presque ambré et une quantité faramineuse de grains de beauté. Oh, et il parle beaucoup et vite, comme si sa bouche n'allait pas assez vite pour son cerveau.

- Pourquoi vous parlez de Stiles ? Demande une voix derrière Derek. Vous le connaissez comment ?

L'Alpha se retourne, prêt à faire face à n'importe quelle menace. Heureusement qu'il ne s'est pas transformé parce qu'en fait de menace, c'est un adolescent d'environ dix-sept ans qui se tient à l'entrée de la salle d'examen où il se trouve avec Deaton. Il ne faut que quelques secondes à Derek pour reconnaitre le jeune à la mâchoire de travers qui buvait dans la forêt avec ses amis. Scott, s'il se souvient bien.

- Stiles ? Répète le Lycan. C'est quoi un Stiles ?

- Pas un Stiles, corrige Scott. Juste Stiles. C'est mon meilleur ami. Pourquoi vous parliez de lui ?

- Parce que je le vois partout et que j'en ai ras le bol, répond brutalement l'Alpha.

Scott lâche le plateau rempli de fioles qu'il tient et la colère fait grimacer son visage.

- Espèce de connard ! Crache le jeune. Tu te crois drôle avec ta blague de merde ?

Derek sert les poings. Il a du mal à empêcher l'Alpha en lui de répondre à la provocation.

- C'est pas une blague, gronde-t-il.

- Ben, tiens, dire que tu vois mon meilleur ami dans le coma depuis six mois, c'est pas une blague de merde ?

Le jeune homme est essoufflé, comme si sa colère avait pompée toute son énergie. Scott gronde, se détourne et sort de la clinique au pas de charge.

- Il vient de se passer quoi là ? Gronde Derek en regardant Deaton. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Il semblerait que tu puisses voir Stiles et lui parler alors qu'il est dans le coma depuis plus de six mois, explique l'émissaire. Aux dernières nouvelles, les médecins parleraient de le débrancher. Le shérif est dévasté.

- Le Shérif ? Pourquoi ?

- C'est son fils unique.

OoOoO

- Attendez ! S'exclame Derek. Vous êtes en train de me dire que le gosse que je vois partout est le fils du shérif Stilinski et qu'il est dans le coma depuis six mois ?

- En effet, c'est ce qu'il semblerait, confirme Deaton.

- C'est pas le même, décrète l'Alpha. C'est forcément un autre gamin.

- J'ai un bon moyen de vérifier, lui apprend le vétérinaire.

Et l'homme se détourne pour fouiller dans un tiroir, juste derrière lui. Il en sort une feuille de papier journal et la tend à Derek en gardant le silence. Quand le loup regarde l'article, la première chose qu'il voit, c'est le visage souriant et espiègle du garçon. Il ne sait pas de quand date cette photo, mais dessus le jeune a un immense sourire, des yeux pétillants et les joues pleines.

- C'est lui, murmure-t-il, incrédule.

- Je pense que tu devrais lire l'article, l'enjoint calmement Deaton.

Derek lui jette un coup d'œil spéculatif, mais obtempère.

**Une dangereuse évadée s'introduit dans la maison du Shérif**

_Le jeune « Stiles » Stilinski dans un état critique_

_Aux environs de vingt-deux heures hier soir, Kate Argent s'est introduite au domicile du Shérif Stilinski armée d'un couteau de chasse._

_D'après les premiers éléments de l'enquête et grâce au témoignage du jeune Scott McCall présent sur les lieux et lui-même légèrement blessé, Kate Argent qui s'est évadée de prison l'avant-veille, cherchait à se venger de son arrestation par le Shérif, il y a un peu plus de six ans (…)_

_« Stiles » Stilinski, dix-sept ans, a été poignardé à vingt-deux reprises et les médecins ont révélés que c'était un miracle que le jeune homme soit encore en vie. Le pronostic vital est, malgré tout, engagé._

_Pour rappel, Kate Argent avait été appréhendée et condamnée pour l'incendie criminel de la demeure Hale, entrainant la mort de huit personnes. _

_Kate a été abattue par le Shérif et est décédée sur le coup._

_Nos pensées et nos prières accompagnent le Shérif Stilinski qui a déjà perdu sa femme. Nous souhaitons qu'il ne perde pas également son fils…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Tout d'abord, merci merci merci merci à tous et toutes pour les reviews, les mises en favori et les follows, ça me touche énormément :D_

_Ensuite, je n'avais pas réalisé en écrivant cette fic que oui, en effet elle est assez triste en fait, mais vous e connaissez, j'aime les fins heureuses. Et puis soyons honnête, cette fic n'est pas pire que Si Tu Avais Parlé ^^_

_Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

><p>Derek relève la tête et son regard se fixe sur le mur qu'il ne voit pas vraiment. Il réfléchit. Kate a poignardé le gamin, Stiles, parce que son père l'a arrêtée. Le Shérif l'a arrêtée parce qu'elle a brûlée sa maison et sa famille. Elle a brûlé sa maison et sa famille parce qu'elle savait que les Hale étaient des loups-garous. Elle savait que les Hale étaient des loups-garous parce que Derek le lui a dit. C'est comme une chaîne qui relie Derek à Stiles.<p>

En fait, dans l'esprit de Derek, l'incendie de sa maison, la mort de sa famille, le meurtre de Laura par leur oncle Peter, lui-même tuant Peter, le coma de Stiles, tout ça est relié à un seul et unique évènement : Derek tombant amoureux et faisant confiance à Kate Argent. Tout est de sa faute.

Sans un mot, le loup pose l'article et sort de la clinique sans un regard pour Deaton qui ne cherche pas à le retenir. Il monte dans sa Camaro et conduit au hasard, à peine conscient de la route qu'il prend. Les pensées tournoient sans relâche dans sa tête. Il se dit que s'il avait fermé sa bouche, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Mais voilà, il a parlé. Dans sa tête il sait que ce n'est pas sa faute. Laura le lui a seriné. La psy Lycane qu'elle l'a forcé à consulter le lui a dit et répété. Et il comprend, vraiment. Il comprend qu'il s'est fait avoir par une femme plus âgée, une chasseuse qui devait déjà savoir pour les Hale. Intellectuellement, il le sait.

Son cœur et sa culpabilité lui chantent un autre refrain. Si seulement, il s'était tu. Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Sa famille serait encore en vie, Laura serait en vie, Stiles serait avec ses amis, bien portant. Mais ça, ce serait dans un monde idéal. Dans la réalité, Derek pense qu'il est le seul fautif.

Quand il gare sa Chevy, c'est sans réelle surprise qu'il constate être devant l'hôpital de la ville. Il a besoin de se rendre compte de la réalité des choses. Il sort de la voiture, entre dans l'hôpital et cherche le service des longs séjours(1). Il trouve sans difficulté la chambre du jeune Stiles Stilinski et attend dans le couloir que les deux personnes qui s'y trouvent en sortent. Sans le vouloir, il entend la conversation. La faute à sa super ouïe. Il pourrait se concentrer sur autre chose, mais pour une raison qu'il ne comprend pas, il n'en fait rien. Il écoute.

- John, ne perd pas espoir, encourage une femme.

- Ça fait plus de six mois, Melissa, se lamente l'homme prénommé John. Les médecins ont dit…

- Je sais ce qu'ont dit les médecins, le coupe Melissa. Mais ils ne connaissent pas Stiles. Ils ne savent pas que ton fils est un battant. Il va se réveiller, je le sais.

Les seuls bruits qui proviennent de la chambre après ça sont ceux des machines et Derek peut sentir une odeur salée. John, le Shérif Stilinski, doit être en train de pleurer en regardant son fils se battre contre la mort. Et même s'il ne regarde pas, le loup se sent comme un voyeur. Il se dit qu'il ne devrait pas être là. Mais ses pieds restent cloués au sol. Il voudrait partir, mais n'y arrive pas.

À la place, l'Alpha regarde le Shérif sortir de la chambre, une infirmière brune à ses côtés. Derek note le nom sur son uniforme. Melissa McCall. Elle est donc la mère du meilleur ami de Stiles, Scott. Le même Scott qu'il a vu à la clinique de Deaton. Et il voit la ressemblance, Scott et sa mère ont le même doux regard brun.

Derek attend que les deux autres aient tournés dans le couloir et entre dans la chambre. Il a un choc. Pas vraiment en voyant le garçon allongé dans le lit. Et pourtant, c'est une vision assez déprimante. Le garçon, Stiles, est allongé dans le lit, un drap blanc bien bordé sous ses bras et la blancheur de sa peau se confond presque avec celle de la literie. Le jeune est relié à des machines dont Derek ne connait pas l'utilité de la moitié.

Mais le réel choc vient du fait que Stiles est également assis sur le fauteuil. Si Derek ne savait pas que le gamin est fils unique, il pourrait croire qu'ils sont jumeaux.

- Stiles…, murmure Derek.

- C'est étrange, tu sais, dit le jeune homme dans le fauteuil.

- Quoi ?

- De se regarder mourir.

Stiles plante son regard dans celui Derek et le loup ne comprend pas tout de suite ce qu'il y voit. Et enfin, il relie ce regard à une émotion, un sentiment.

Résignation.

Le gamin s'est résigné à mourir.

(1) Je ne sais pas du tout si ça existe, mais pour la fic, j'ai décidé que oui ^^

OoOoO

Pourquoi Derek se sent-il aussi concerné par ce qui peut arriver à Stiles ? C'est une question qu'il se pose sans arriver à trouver de réponse satisfaisante. Il se dit que peut être, c'est par reconnaissance envers le Shérif, mais quelque part, il sait que ce n'est pas ça.

Le loup s'approche lentement de l'humain dans le fauteuil. Il essaye de faire abstraction de celui qui est allongé dans le lit. Il est un loup-garou de naissance et il a vu des choses qui ne devraient exister que dans les livres. Des Kanimas, des Darachs, des Kitsunes et de Nogitsunes, des Bersekers… Pourtant, cette situation est la plus étrange de toutes.

Le jeune homme n'est pas un fantôme, puisqu'il n'est pas mort. Un esprit, peut-être ? Probablement. Le loup n'a pas demandé à Deaton et il se demande s'il ne devrait pas retourner voir l'émissaire. Il a besoin de réponse.

- Stiles, commence Derek.

- Tu sais, c'est étrange, répète l'humain, presque comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. Je suis sorti de mon corps quand mon père a tiré sur Kate, ce jour-là. J'ai tout vu. J'ai vu mon père et Scott essayer de comprimer mes blessures. J'ai vu le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital. J'ai vu l'opération. J'ai vu les médecins expliquer à mon père qu'il est plus que probable que je ne me réveillerais pas. J'ai vu mes amis sombrer. J'ai été seul au milieu de tous ceux que je connais depuis tellement longtemps. Et puis, tu es arrivé et j'ai découvert que tu pouvais me voir et m'entendre. Au début, j'étais content. Mais maintenant, je sais que c'est juste parce que je suis en train de mourir. J'ai dix-sept ans et je meurs.

- Stiles, tente encore une fois Derek.

- Je sais pas ce qui est le pire, continue le jeune sans tenir compte de l'interruption. Me voir comme ça ou que mes amis et mon père boivent comme des trous pour oublier que je suis dans cet état. Je crois que j'aurais préféré mourir sur le coup. Ils auraient pu faire leur deuil et moi, j'aurais continué ma route. Plus de six mois et je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il y a après la mort.

Cette fois, Derek s'agenouille devant l'humain et lui prend les mains. Ça a le mérite de couper la chique du bavard. Pas longtemps, parce que quelques secondes plus tard, il reprend déjà.

- Tu me touches, souffle le garçon. Plus de six mois et tu es la première personne dont je peux réellement sentir le contact.

Derek ne prend pas le temps de s'interroger sur cette énième étrangeté.

- Tu ne vas pas mourir, dit le loup avec toute la conviction dont il est capable.

L'Alpha se rend compte qu'il est très important pour lui que Stiles le croit. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais c'est important.

- Bien sûr que si, grogne le plus jeune. L'avantage de ma situation, c'est que je peux me faufiler partout sans que personne me voit. L'inconvénient, c'est que j'entends des choses que je n'ai pas envie de savoir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Questionne Derek.

- Ils vont me débrancher dans deux semaines.

- Quoi ? S'exclame le Lycan en jetant un coup d'œil au corps immobile.

- Enfin, je dis débrancher, mais c'est même pas ça, ricane amèrement le fils du Shérif. J'ai pas de respirateur, mais je crois que j'aurais préféré. Ils auraient enlevé l'appareil et je me serais asphyxié en quelques minutes. Je me demande si je vais le sentir…

- Ils vont faire comment ? Veut savoir Derek.

Le loup est conscient que c'est sadique de sa part de demander ça, mais il a besoin de savoir. Lui-même doit être masochiste.

- Ils vont enlever la sonde qui me nourrit, explique Stiles. Et mon corps va se cannibaliser, jusqu'à ce que je meure de faim(2).

Le dernier des Hale écarquille les yeux, choqué. Ça semble être une façon de mourir tellement cruelle.

- Tu sais le pire ? Murmure l'humain.

- Non, répond Derek sur le même ton.

- Ça va les faire tellement souffrir.

- Qui ça ?

- Mon père et mes amis. Mon père va probablement boire encore plus et Scott et les autres vont faire connerie sur connerie.

Derek a du mal à croire ce qu'il entend. Ce gamin de dix-sept ans est là, à lui expliquer qu'il va mourir d'une manière horrible et il s'inquiète pour ceux qu'il va laisser derrière lui. Il ne peut pas être réel. Personne ne peut avoir autant d'abnégation en lui. Personne ne peut être aussi désintéressé.

Sur une impulsion, l'Alpha se relève et ordonne :

- Viens !

- Hein ? S'exclame Stiles. Où ? Pour quoi faire ?

- Tu préfères rester ici ? Grogne Derek. Ou tu veux aller ailleurs ?

Stiles s'observe quelques secondes puis se lève et répond :

- T'as raison. Cassons nous de cet endroit.

Les deux hommes sortent de l'hôpital et rejoignent le parking.

- Tu ne me demandes même pas où je t'emmène ? S'étonne le loup.

- Bah, c'est pas comme si tu pouvais me tuer, ricane le plus jeune.

- Je peux te toucher, rappelle Derek. Et même si je ne peux pas te tuer, je pourrais… Je ne sais pas… Je pourrais te violer ?

Le regard de Stiles le détaille de haut en bas puis le gamin ironise :

- Vu comment t'es gaulé, ce serait pas un viol.

Derek trébuche et se rattrape à sa voiture avec de fixer le garçon avec des yeux ronds. Stiles éclate de rire.

(2)Très franchement, je n'y connais rien. Je ne sais pas du tout si c'est possible et si des médecins procéderaient de cette manière. Mais j'ai la flemme de me renseigner et puis de toute façon, je voulais une manière de mourir horrible.

OoOoO

Les deux hommes entrent dans le loft du plus âgé. Stiles observe le grand espace ouvert avant de siffler.

- Mazette ! C'est sympa chez toi.

- Merci. Tu veux boire un truc ?

L'humain lui jette un regard moqueur et Derek se racle la gorge, gêné.

- Désolé.

- T'inquiète, c'est pas grave, assure l'humain. C'est même plutôt sympa que tu me traites normalement. C'est pas que les autres ne le font pas, t'es le seul à me voir de toute façon. Mais j'apprécie quand même de ne pas être traité comme une petite chose fragile.

- Oh putain ! Tu parles toujours autant et aussi vite ? S'exclame l'Alpha.

- Non, là, je me retiens, rigole Stiles.

- Et merde !

L'humain se bidonne.

- Tu t'appelles comment au fait ?

- C'est maintenant que tu t'en inquiètes ?

- Mon sens des priorités est foireux, reconnait le jeune homme.

- Je m'appelle Derek.

- Ravi de te connaitre, répond Stiles en le rejoignant dans la cuisine dont la porte est planquée derrière un escalier métallique en colimaçon. Et il s'emmêle les pieds… Dans ses pieds. Par réflexe, Derek le rattrape.

- Et en plus, t'es maladroit, se plaint le loup.

Mais Stiles ne lui répond pas. Il regard avec une intensité presque douloureuse quelque chose et Derek suit son regard. Il ne comprend pas. L'humain fixe sa main plaqué sur l'ilot central.

- Stiles ? L'appelle-t-il.

- Je…

Mais le jeune parait incapable de continuer.

- Stiles, parle-moi ! Exige Derek.

- C'est la première fois que je peux toucher quelque chose. D'habitude je passe à travers, avoue le jeune Stilinski.

L'Alpha observe avec un regard nouveau, cette main plaquée sur le faux marbre de l'ilot. Puis ses yeux dérivent sur sa propre main qui enserre le biceps du gamin.

- Lâche moi pour voir, lui demande le garçon, dont le cerveau tourne à plein régime.

Derek relâche doucement son emprise sur le bras et des que ses doigts ne touchent plus la peau pâle, Stiles chute à travers le meuble en jurant.

Pour l'Alpha, la situation dépasse désormais l'étrange. Il vient d'atterrir dans la quatrième dimension.

_Mulder et Scully sont priés de se présenter à l'accueil, une affaire les attend, merci ! _

Parce que voir les jambes du fils du Shérif sortir de son meuble de cuisine est presque absurde ou au-delà de l'absurdité, ça dépend comment on voit la situation.

- Sors de là ! Ordonne Derek. On va voir Deaton.

Stiles se remet lentement sur ses pieds en jetant un regard perplexe au Lycan.

- Deaton ? Comme Deaton le vétérinaire ? S'étonne l'humain. Ce Deaton là ? Parce que je suis à l'hôpital, d'accord, mais ne je vois pas ce qu'un vétérinaire pourrait faire pour moi. Je ne suis pas un animal, tu sais ? Enfin, si, techniquement, j'en suis un, parce que l'être humain est un mammifère. Mais aller voir un véto, ça me semble un peu extrême quand…

- Stiles, ferme ta grande gueule et ramène ton cul !

Le jeune homme grimace mais obtempère.

Le trajet en voiture se fait dans un silence pesant. Quand ils arrivent devant la clinique et qu'ils sortent de la voiture, Stiles aperçoit une moto verte et pose sa main sur l'épaule de Derek qui le regarde comme s'il allait le mordre.

- C'est bon, j'enlève ma main, s'écrie l'humain. Mais nous ne pouvons pas y aller maintenant.

- Pourquoi ? Soupire Derek.

L'Alpha se demande pourquoi il a suivi cette impulsion qui le fait aider ce gamin trop bavard, maladroit et exaspérant.

- Parce que Scott est là. Scott, c'est mon meilleur ami et …

- Je sais qui est Scott.

- Hein ? Comment tu le connais ?

- Il m'a entendu parler de toi avec Deaton tout à l'heure, répond simplement le loup.

- Oh merde ! Oh putain ! S'écrit Stiles, clairement inquiet. Merde ! Il va faire une connerie ! Il doit être bouleversé. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Mais tu vas répondre ?

- Faudrait déjà que tu la fermes pour que je puisse en placer une ! Hurle Derek, à bout.

Et puis quelque chose attire l'attention de ses sens de loup. Une respiration laborieuse, sifflante. Et la voix de Deaton qui tente de calmer quelqu'un.

Encore une fois, une impulsion le fait courir jusqu'à la clinique. Il ouvre la porte à la volée, suivit de Stiles qui lui demande ce qui se passe. Ils trouvent Deaton et Scott dans la salle d'examen. L'humain à la mâchoire de biais est écroulé sur le sol et tente de respirer, mais n'y arrive pas. L'émissaire le tient par les épaules et tente de le calmer.

- Il fait une crise d'asthme, réalise Stiles. Son inhalateur ! Il lui faut son inhalateur !

Derek se jette à genoux devant le jeune McCall, prend son visage entre ses mains pour le forcer à le regarder et demande de sa voix d'Alpha :

- Scott, où est ton inhalateur ?

- Perdu, balbutie le jeune homme. Forêt…

- Tu l'as perdu dans la forêt ? Répète Stiles, incrédule. Putain Scotty !

- Derek, dit Deaton. Il faut que tu le mordes.

Le loup jette un regard perçant sur l'homme noir.

- Est-ce que vous savez ce que vous me demandez ? Vous connaissez les risques.

- Oui, je sais.

Quelque chose semble passer entre les deux hommes.

- Mordre ? Crie Stiles. Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

Mais personne ne fait attention à lui. Deaton parce qu'il ne peut pas l'entendre. Derek, parce qu'il choisit de l'ignorer. Le Lycan passe en mode Alpha, rendant muet le bavard et mord Scott qui pousse un hurlement déchirant, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, inconscient.

- Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Hurle le jeune Stilinski.

Derek se tourne lentement vers lui.

- Avec un peu de chance, je lui ai sauvé la vie.

Derek ou comment rassurer quelqu'un…


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci à tous et toutes pour les reviews, les mises en favori et les follow!_

_Vous n'imaginez même pas comment je peux sauter de joie quand j'ouvre ma boite mail et que je vois que j'ai un commentaire. Alors MERCI ^^_

_Réponse à Carmin sur les craquages Jalousie ^^_

_-quand j'ai vu ton petit mot j'ai cru devenir hystérique! C'est encore une fois super bien écrit et, la fin, la fin... excellente! _

_-gyaaahhh! j'adore celle ci aussi... enfin non: je t'adore toi! Tu es un génie! C'est pas bien de ma part mais vu comment tu écris bien lorsque tu n'es plus très sobre, ca me donne envie de te dire "bois, bois, bois!" LOL _

_Je te répond ici, puisque je sais que tu lis cette fic aussi ^^ Merci beaucoup pour les compliments et je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise ^^ Mais non, je vais pas trop boire lol les lendemains sont quand même un peu compliqué lol Voici la suite de Et Si C'était Vrai... Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

><p>Derek et Deaton ont expliqué la situation du mieux qu'ils ont pu. Étonnamment, le jeune humain est resté extrêmement silencieux pendant qu'ils leur parlaient. Et maintenant, Stiles fait les cent pas sous le regard neutre du Lycan. Deaton, pour sa part se sert des mouvements de Derek pour savoir, à peu près, où se trouve l'humain.<p>

- Donc, finit par dire Stiles. Tu es un loup garou ?

- Ouais, répond le dernier des Hale.

- Un loup garou Alpha ?

- Ouais.

- Un loup garou alpha qui peut se transformer à la pleine lune ?

- Ouais.

- Et qui peut mordre les gens pour les transformer en loup-garou ?

- Ouais.

- Est-ce que tu peux, s'il te plait, arrêter de répondre ouais à tout ce que je dis ?

- Ouais.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Derek grimace.

- Stiles, arrête de faire les cents pas, tu m'agaces !

- Oh et on s'en voudrait d'agacer le grand méchant loup-garou, hein ? Rétorque Stiles avec sarcasme. Mais par contre, agacer Stiles, là y a plus de problème. Je…

Le jeune homme ne peut continuer sa tirade. Il vient d'être plaqué au mur par un grand méchant loup-garou en colère. L'humain observe, fasciné, le visage transformé de Derek, les yeux rouges et les crocs qui l'empêchent de fermer complètement la bouche.

- Wow, souffle le jeune Stilinski. Grand-mère que vous avez de grandes dents…

- Putain, mais ça t'arrive d'avoir peur ? Soupire Derek redevant humain.

- Heu…

- Non, ne répond pas, dit précipitamment l'Alpha. J'veux pas savoir en fait.

- Fascinant, intervient Deaton.

Les deux jeunes hommes regardent l'émissaire et demandent en même temps :

- Qu'est-ce qui est fascinant ?

- Je pouvais voir où se trouve Stiles, explique-t-il. Tu peux le toucher, Derek ?

- Et quand je le touche, il est capable de toucher des choses, explique le Lycan. C'est pour ça que nous sommes venus vous voir.

- Vous pouvez me montrer ? demande le vétérinaire.

L'humain et le loup haussent les épaules dans un mouvement synchronisé.

- Je veux ouvrir ce flacon rempli de poudre bleue, dit Stiles avec détermination. Je veux savoir ce qu'il y a dedans.

- Deaton, c'est quoi la poudre bleue ? Interroge Derek en désignant le flacon.

- De l'Aconit.

Le jeune Hale se tourne vers l'humain.

- Choisis autre chose ! Exige-t-il.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? S'insurge le jeune humain.

- Parce que l'Aconit est nocif pour les loups-garous.

- Oh. Nocif comment ?

- Ça peut me tuer.

- Ah. Eh bien, celui avec la poudre blanche alors.

- Poudre blanche ?

- Aubépine, répond Deaton.

Le vétérinaire commence à voir quand les questions s'adressent à lui et pas à une personne qu'il est incapable de voir.

- C'est dangereux pour les loups ça ? Veut savoir le plus jeune.

- C'est dangereux pour moi ? Relaie l'Alpha.

- Non, assure l'homme.

Derek attrape le bras de Stiles et l'accompagne quand celui-ci s'approche de l'étagère où se trouvent les flacons. L'humain prend celui contenant l'Aubépine, l'ouvre et renifle.

- Putain, je peux sentir l'odeur, s'extasie-t-il. Tu sais depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas senti une odeur ? J'ai l'impression de revivre.

- Incroyable, souffle l'émissaire, fasciné par ce qu'il voit.

Pour lui, le récipient en verre flotte dans les airs sans que personne n'y touche. Des questions se forment dans la tête du guide, des débuts de réponses, peut-être également. Ce qu'il voit est une nouveauté pour lui et sans qu'aucun signe n'apparaisse sur son visage, l'excitation fait courir de l'adrénaline dans ses veines. C'est un sacré défi qui se présente à lui. Comprendre cette situation va être un sacré challenge.

- Il va falloir que je fasse des recherches, ajoute-t-il. Derek, peux-tu demander à Stiles ce qu'il ressent exactement.

- Dis-lui que je suis comateux, pas sourd, ironise l'humain.

Derek lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

- Il vous entend, résume-t-il.

- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! S'agace l'humain. T'es un super mauvais interprète.

- Je peux partir aussi, si tu veux, menace le Lycan.

- Non, tu ne peux pas, fanfaronne le jeune Stilinski. Scott se réveille.

- Comment tu le sais ? S'étonne Derek en se concentrant sur la respiration et les battements de cœur du jeune qu'il a mordu.

- J'ai assez souvent dormi avec lui pour reconnaître les signes.

Derek ne comprend pas tout de suite la sensation qui lui tord le ventre en entendant ça. Et puis… De la jalousie ? Il ressent de la jalousie parce que les deux ados ont l'habitude de dormir ensemble ? Mais non, n'importe quoi. Les deux garçons peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent, il s'en fiche royalement. Alors pourquoi a-t-il envie d'attraper Stiles et de le garder bouclé dans une pièce fermée à clé pour que personne ne puisse l'approcher. Quelque chose déconne avec son loup, se dit Derek.

Il ne veut tout simplement pas reconnaître que ça vient de lui…

OoOoO

Derek a l'impression de regarder un film de série « Z » pour la deuxième fois. Il n'avait déjà pas aimé la première fois, la rediffusion est en train de l'énerver.

- Tu es un loup garou ? demande Scott, incrédule.

- Ouais, grogne l'Alpha.

- Un loup garou Alpha ?

- Ouais, soupire le loup de naissance, exaspéré.

- Un loup-garou Alpha qui peut se transformer à la pleine lune ?

- Ouais !

- Et qui peut transformer les gens en loup-garou en les mordants ?

- Ouais !

- Et tu m'as mordu ?

- Oui Scott, je t'ai mordu ! S'énerve soudain Derek. Et maintenant, tu es un loup garou aussi ! T'aurais préféré mourir ?

Scott le fixe, la confusion inscrite sur son visage.

- Tu t'y prends mal, se moque Stiles.

- Oh, parce que tu ferais mieux peut-être ? S'écrit le dernier Hale en jetant un regard noir à l'humain.

- À qui il parle ? demande le jeune McCall à son patron.

- Nous t'expliquerons plus tard.

- Ben oui, forcément, c'est mon meilleur ami depuis la maternelle, je te signale, rétorque sèchement le jeune humain. Montre-lui. Y a que ça qui fonctionne avec lui.

Derek soupire en roulant des yeux mais suit la suggestion.

Quand il voit le visage du loup-garou, Scott fait un bond en arrière et tombe de la table d'examen sur laquelle il était assis.

- Putain ! Hurle-t-il.

Quand le mordu se relève, il s'approche avec circonspection de celui qui est désormais son alpha.

- C'est trop cool ! S'exclame soudain Scott.

- Nom de dieu ! crie Derek. Mais aucun de vous deux n'a d'instinct de survie ou quoi ?

- Qui ça, vous deux ? Interroge le jeune McCall.

La confusion est de retour sur le visage mat.

- Laisse tomber, grogne Derek.

- Je pourrais faire ça, moi aussi ? Demande Scott avec enthousiasme. Le visage et les crocs, je veux dire.

- Oui, mais tu vas devoir apprendre à te maîtriser, tempère l'Alpha.

- D'accord. Et sinon, c'est quoi les avantages ?

- Les avantages ? Répète Derek, incrédule.

Sérieusement, ni Scott, ni Stiles ne réagissent de la bonne manière. Ils devraient avoir peur, crier, hurler au canular ou s'enfuir en courant. Au lieu de ça, on dirait deux gosses à qui on vient d'offrir un séjour à Disneyland.

« Sont pas normaux », pense Derek.

Toutefois, il répond à la question, autant pour McCall que pour Stilinski, puisque tous les deux le regardent, les yeux brillants d'attente et d'enthousiasme.

- Force accrue, décrie-il. Sens surdéveloppés, guérison ultra-rapide, jamais malade.

- Ça veut dire qu'il ne fera plus de crises d'asthme ? Intervient Stiles.

- Plus de crises d'asthme, confirme le Lycan de naissance.

- Trop cool ! S'exclame le mordu, le visage extatique, avant que son expression s'assombrisse. Comment je vais expliquer ça à ma mère ?

- Tu n'expliques rien du tout à ta mère ! S'écrit Derek.

Non, mais il n'est pas net ce gosse !

- T'arrivais à cacher des trucs à tes parents toi ? Demande Stiles avec sarcasme.

Derek cligne des yeux, se rappelant sa mère qui semblait tout savoir sur tout, parfois même avant lui. L'humain observe attentivement le visage du loup comme pour suivre le cheminement des pensées de l'Alpha. Quand le jeune homme estime que le message est passé, il en rajoute une couche.

- Maintenant, regarde le visage de mon meilleur pote et imagine-le mentir.

Le jeune Hale écoute à nouveau et retient un gémissement de désespoir.

Ils étaient morts !

Stiles lui tapote l'épaule avec une fausse compassion. En réalité, il s'amuse beaucoup de cette situation.

- Et les inconvénients, c'est quoi ? Demande l'humain.

Les yeux de Derek se fixent sur lui et rougeoient légèrement.

- Les inconvénients, répète-t-il en grognant. Il y a des chasseurs. Des humains qui connaissent l'existence des loups-garous et qui nous chassent pour nous tuer. Certains ont un code, d'autres non.

- Des chasseurs ? Un code ? Répète Scott, dans le flou.

Derek soupire et prend sur lui pour raconter une partie de son histoire. Il ne le fait pas de gaieté de cœur, mais c'est l'exemple le plus parlant.

- Ma famille a été tuée par une chasseuse qui ne suivait plus le code de sa famille. « Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent ». C'est le code de la famille Argent.

- Argent ? S'exclame Stiles. Ce sont des chasseurs ? Tous ?

- Les Argent ont toujours été et sont toujours des chasseurs, confirme Derek.

- Oh, oh, font simultanément Scott et Stiles.

Oh putain ! Quoi encore ?

OoOoO

Derek se maîtrise difficilement. Il lutte pour ne pas se transformer et frapper quelqu'un. De préférence son nouveau Bêta ou l'humain exaspérant qui lui parle depuis dix bonnes minutes pour lui expliquer à quel point Allison est adorable et inoffensive.

- Stiles ! La ferme ! Finit-il par crier.

- Stiles ? S'étonne Scott.

Et allez ! Encore une explication à donner. Derek ferme les yeux et gronde. Le son prend naissance au plus profond de sa poitrine et en réponse, les yeux de Scott deviennent ambrés.

- Wow, c'est trop cool ! S'écrit l'humain. Il a les yeux presque dorés ! Pourquoi ses yeux sont de cette couleur ? Pourquoi pas rouge comme toi ? Tes yeux ont une couleur différente parce que tu es l'Alpha ? Est-ce que…

Le loup de naissance n'arrive plus à se maîtriser. Il craque et agrippe la nuque de l'humain et lui cogne le visage sur la table d'examen en métal.

- Aïïïïïïeuh ! Putain, mais t'es con ! S'égosille le fils du Shérif. C'est pas parce que je suis déjà à l'hôpital qu'il faut en rajouter une couche ! Connard !

- Putain, Stiles, ferme là ! Sinon, je te jure que je file à l'hôpital et que je t'arrache la gorge avec mes dents !

- Humaine ou lupine, les dents ? Questionne Stiles en se frottant le front. Parce que si c'est tes dents humaines, je vais juste mourir. Mais si c'est tes crocs de loup, ça me transformera peut être si j'ai bien compris. Ou me tueras. Tu as bien dit que la morsure transformait ou tuait, non ?

- Oh putain, que quelqu'un le fasse taire ! Gémit l'Alpha.

- Est-ce que Stiles est là ? Demande Scott dans un murmure laissant transparaître quelque chose qui ressemble à de la peur.

Le jeune McCall ne peut voir que Derek, mais l'expression étonnée sur le visage du Lycan est exactement la même celle de l'humain.

- Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ? Questionne Deaton qui est resté silencieux jusque-là.

- Ben il parle de Stiles et y a que mon meilleur ami pour agacer les gens comme ça, explique le jeune McCall.

- Sympa, Scotty, merci.

L'Alpha observe son nouveau Bêta avec curiosité. Ça vient de lui ou le gamin est devenu très pâle ? Il répond à la question, lentement et avec prudence.

- Tu n'as aucune raison de me croire, mais oui, l'esprit de Stiles est ici.

Sans explication, Scott sort précipitamment son téléphone de sa poche, clique sur un contact et met le haut-parleur.

- Maman ! Est-ce que Stiles va bien ? S'écrie Scott dès qu'une femme répond.

« Scott ? Que se passe-t-il ? » Demande Melissa.

Derek comprend soudain la peur du jeune transformé.

- Maman, est ce que tu peux vérifier comment va Stiles, s'il-te-plait ? C'est important, supplie le jeune loup.

« Bien sûr, mon cœur, j'y vais tout de suite. »

Des bruits de pas se font entendre, juste avant que l'infirmière ne reprenne.

« Tu es à la maison ? »

- Heu, non je suis encore à la clinique, répond honnêtement le jeune.

« Scott », soupire Melissa. « Tu travailles trop. »

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, répond rapidement le jeune. Tu es dans la chambre de Stiles ?

« Oui, j'y arrive », répond sa mère. « Il va bien. Rien n'a changé… Ah tiens, c'est bizarre ça. »

- Quoi ? S'affole Scott. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

« Il a une bosse sur le front. C'est étrange. »

- Il a une bosse ? Répète Scott en fixant la table d'examen sur laquelle Derek a justement claqué la tête de son meilleur ami, i peine quelques instants.

« Scott, tout va bien ? » Demande Melissa, inquiète.

- Oui, ça va maman, tente de la rassurer son fils. Je m'inquiète juste pour Stiles.

« Tu sais que je t'appellerais s'il y a le moindre changement, n'est-ce pas ? »

- Oui, je sais. Merci maman.

« Je t'aime. Maintenant, rentre à la maison et repose-toi. »

- Promis, je t'aime, répond le jeune McCall avant de raccrocher.

Le bêta plante son regard dans celui de son Alpha.

- Est-ce que tu as frappé la tête de Stiles sur cette table ? Interroge-t-il gravement.

- En effet, confirme Derek. Et maintenant il a une bosse sur le front.

- Peut être que tu peux me tuer finalement, murmure Stiles.

Il est difficile de savoir si l'humain a peur ou s'il est soulagé. Probablement un peu des deux.

* * *

><p><em>Voila, j'espère que ça vous plait et à la semaine prochaine ^^<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Naaaaaaaaaan c'est pas vrai, je suis pas en retard, on est toujours mercredi. Je sais que je poste plus tard que d'habitude, mais j'ai eu une journée chargée, donc voila ^^_

_J'ai une annonce à faire! Cette fic est terminée! D'écrire, je précise. Me tuez pas tout de suite lol Cette fic compte au total, un prologue, 9 chapitres et un épilogue ^^_

_**RARA **(réponses aux reviews anonymes) __Pink lady: Super chapitre. Merci_

_Merci à toi de me lire ^^_

* * *

><p><em>Et comme d'habitude, merci pour les reviews, les follows et les mises en favori. MERCI!<em>

* * *

><p>Derek ne comprend absolument pas pourquoi Stiles pourrait être soulagé qu'il puisse le tuer. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne de ce que l'humain lui a expliqué. Sur les médecins enlevant la sonde qui le nourrit.<p>

L'Alpha n'est pas quelqu'un de tactile ou réellement capable de compassion. Il a trop de colère en lui, trop d'amertume. Et pourtant, il se rend compte qu'avec ce gosse, il en a fait plus en une journée qu'en six ans avec sa sœur. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'a ce gamin qui parle trop pour le faire réagir comme ça ?

Deaton qui revient avec une monstrueuse pile de vieux bouquins et de parchemin le détourne de ses pensées.

- Stiles, est-ce que tu as essayé de retourner dans ton corps ? Demande l'émissaire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Ironise Stiles. Évidemment que j'ai essayé. Je ne vais pas rester dans cet état éternellement.

- Il a essayé, confirme l'Alpha.

Le loup de naissance sent le regard de Scott sur lui et ça le met mal à l'aise. Il rend son regard au jeune mordu et celui-ci se trémousse.

- Désolé, marmonne l'adolescent. C'est juste que…

- Que quoi ? Grogne Derek.

- Eh bien, si j'ai bien compris, tu peux voir et entendre Stiles, mais…

- Mais ? L'encourage Deaton.

- Comment on sait que c'est bien lui ? Finit par dire le Bêta. Si les loups garous existent, j'imagine qu'il y a plein d'autres trucs dehors non ? Ou alors, tu hallucines peut-être ?

- Et dire que c'est lui le plus naïf de nous tous, s'amuse Stiles.

Derek fixe le nouveau loup en se demandant pourquoi il ne s'est pas posé la question. Probablement parce que lui ne connaissait pas Stiles avant cette histoire.

- Stiles, fait Deaton, est-ce que tu peux nous dire quelque chose que toi et Scott êtes les seuls à savoir ?

Le jeune humain réfléchit quelques instants, puis une espèce de grimace de pur sadisme déforme son visage.

- Demande lui s'il se demande toujours si la peinture jaune a le goût du soleil, se marre Stiles.

Derek fronce les sourcils.

- Mec, tes sourcils froncent des sourcils, commente le bavard, je savais même pas que c'était possible.

L'Alpha soupire avant de se tourner vers Scott.

- Il veut savoir si tu te demandes toujours si la peinture jaune a le goût du soleil.

Scott cligne des yeux plusieurs fois avant de rougir furieusement.

- Oh mec, sérieux, tu ne pouvais pas choisir autre chose ? Se lamente-t-il.

Son meilleur ami éclate de rire.

- Et tu ne peux même pas me faire taire, mon petit Scotty, jubile le jeune Stilinski.

- Lui ne peut pas, gronde Derek. Moi, oui !

Prudemment, l'humain se place derrière le nouveau Bêta avant de tirer la langue au loup de naissance.

- Bon, s'énerve celui-ci. C'est bon ? On a la preuve que c'est bien lui ? Sinon, je suis sûr que Stiles a d'autres histoires bien embarrassantes en réserve pour prouver que c'est lui.

- Oui, oui, c'est bon, répond précipitamment le jeune McCall.

- Deaton ?

- Il y a plusieurs créatures surnaturelles qui peuvent projeter leurs esprits, explique l'émissaire. Sauf que je n'ai jamais rien détecté chez Stiles.

- Alors, on fait quoi ? Demande Scott.

- Il va falloir que je fasse des recherches, conclut le vétérinaire.

- C'est dommage que Stiles ne puisse pas nous aider, se lamente le Bêta, c'est lui le meilleur en recherches.

- Faudrait demander à Lydia de nous aider, suggère le jeune humain.

- Lydia ? Répète Derek. Qui est Lydia ?

- C'est une amie, répond Scott.

- C'est la plus belle fille du monde et aussi la plus intelligente, s'extasie Stiles. Elle fait juste la monumentale erreur de sortir avec cet abruti de Jackson.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, intervient Deaton. Il faudrait lui expliquer la situation et pour l'instant, moins de personne sont au courant, mieux c'est.

- Alors quoi ? S'agace Derek. On reste sans rien faire ?

- Il faudrait aller parler au Shérif, suggère le guide.

- Mon père ? Pourquoi ? S'étonne Stiles.

- Pourquoi ? Relaie Derek.

- Peut-être pourra-t-il nous dire si sa femme était d'ascendance magique ou surnaturelle, explique Deaton.

Stiles scrute son meilleur ami d'une manière qui rend Derek complètement parano. Assurément, ça n'annonce rien de bon.

- Scott ne peut pas aller parler à mon père, décrète le jeune homme.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Gronde Derek.

Scott ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais son patron lui fait signe de se taire.

- Parce que mon père est un détecteur de mensonge sur pattes, explique le jeune Stilinski. Un seul de son célèbre regard et Scott va tout lui déballer. Alors que toi, tu es un loup garou, tu as l'habitude de cacher des choses. Et puis, mon père ne t'intimidera pas.

- Ok, capitule Derek. Je vais aller voir ton père. Maintenant, la ferme !

- T'es vachement soumis pour un Alpha quand même, ricane Stiles avant de glapir et de se sauver en courant.

Avoir un loup-garou en colère qui vous court après peut faire cet effet-là.

OoOoO

Derek et Stiles sont devant la maison Stilinski.

- Attend ! S'exclame l'humain alors que le loup va frapper. Tu vas lui dire quoi ?

Derek hausse les épaules et ne répond pas.

- Oh le silence qui tue, ironise le plus jeune. Super tactique.

- La ferme, Stiles ! Soupire le loup.

Un mauvais pressentiment le laisse penser que c'est une phrase qu'il va dire souvent à l'avenir.

Fermement, l'Alpha toque à la porte. Quelques instants plus tard, le Shérif ouvre la porte et Stiles pousse une exclamation choquée. Et il est facile de le comprendre. John a l'air hagard, une odeur de Whisky flotte autour de lui et a visiblement dormi dans son uniforme au vu des plis qui marquent le tissu beige.

- Quoi ? grogne John, visiblement énervé. J'ai besoin de rien !

Stiles jette un coup d'œil au loup. Avec sa veste en cuir, son T-Shirt gris, son jean noir et ses boots, Derek ne fait absolument pas démarcheur.

- Shérif Stilinski, je suis Derek Hale, annonce très vite le loup avant que l'homme ne lui claque la porte au nez.

Ça fait hésiter le shérif qui scrute son visage comme pour essayer de remettre le nom et le visage dans un contexte où il les connait. Quand un éclair de douleur traverse les yeux bleus de John, Derek sait qu'il s'est souvenu. L'incendie. Kate. Stiles.

- Derek Hale, bien sûr, souffle le policier. Entre, mon garçon.

L'Alpha entre dans la maison en essayant de ne pas grimacer quand les odeurs de colère, de désespoir et d'alcool agressent ses sens. Les deux hommes s'installent à la table de la cuisine et Stiles reste sur le pas de la porte, regardant son père qui sombre parce qu'il est en train de le perdre.

- Je ne peux pas…, murmure l'adolescent. Je ne peux pas rester ici.

Et il quitte la maison sans un regard en arrière. Derek ne peut pas l'en blâmer. Le spectacle est douloureux pour lui alors qu'il n'a aucun lien avec l'homme. Ce doit être une torture pour le jeune.

- Alors ? Demande le shérif. Qu'est-ce qui me vaut cette visite ?

- Je…

Le loup se dit que le gamin avait raison. Il aurait dû préparer un minimum ce qu'il allait dire. Il dit donc la première chose qui lui traverse l'esprit.

- Je viens seulement d'apprendre pour votre fils. Je suis désolé.

- Merci, répond sourdement le policier.

Et l'Alpha peut voir le regard de l'homme se voiler, alors il se dépêche de dire autre chose.

- Je voulais aussi vous remercier.

- Me remercier ? S'étonne l'homme.

- Je… Les premiers jours après… Après l'incendie sont vagues. Mais je me souviens que vous avez beaucoup fait pour ma sœur et moi, explique Derek en baissant les yeux sur la table.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, lui assure le Shérif. Et je suis vraiment désolé que tu aies aussi perdu ta sœur et ton Oncle. Laura ressemblait beaucoup à Talia.

Derek relève la tête, surpris.

- Vous connaissiez ma mère ?

- Ta maman et Claudia, ma femme, étaient de grandes amies, explique l'humain. Talia venait souvent nous rendre visite. Elle a été d'une grande aide avec l'hyperactivité de Stiles.

- Stiles est hyperactif ?

Eh bien voilà qui explique beaucoup de choses.

- Dieu, oui, s'esclaffe Le Shérif. Il a un TDAH, pour être exact. Talia lui a montré des petits exercices faciles pour apprendre à se concentrer et se canaliser. Ça nous a beaucoup simplifié la tâche.

- Maman était douée pour ça, reconnait Derek.

Et pour cause. Gérer un TDAH devait être du gâteau pour une louve qui apprenait à de jeunes Lycans à se contrôler.

- C'est vrai, approuve John, souriant avec nostalgie. Ta maman regardait Stiles courir partout et elle riait en l'appelant « la petite étincelle qui deviendra une belle flamme ».

- Maman aimait bien nous donner des surnoms, se souvient le loup.

- Vraiment ? S'amuse l'homme. Et quel était le tien ?

Derek rougit un peu.

- L'ours qui sort d'hivernation.

Le shérif éclate de rire et l'Alpha est heureux de sentir que, pendant un instant, la gaieté chasse un peu l'odeur du désespoir.

- Tu sais, reprend l'humain, Claudia et Talia se sont disputées quelques jours avant la mort de ma femme.

Soudain, le regard du Shérif est devenu bien trop perçant et le loup choisit de rester silencieux.

- Tu ne me demandes pas à propos de quoi ?

Derek secoue la tête.

- Claudia refusait la morsure et Talia essayait de la convaincre.

Le Lycan en reste sans voix.

Derek a du mal à réellement réaliser que le Shérif John Stilinski est au courant pour les loups-garous. Le Shérif sait. Le. Shérif. Sait.

Oh putain !

Sans qu'il arrive à le contrôler, les yeux du Lycan virent au rouge.

- Je pensais bien que tu étais devenu l'Alpha, murmure le policier.

- Comment ? Balbutie Derek.

- Talia a eu besoin de moi, un jour, explique l'humain. Alors elle m'a tout expliqué sur sa famille et les loups-garous en généal.

Et soudain, avec une clairvoyance qu'il n'a jamais eu avant, le loup sait ce que va lui demander cet homme qui est en train de perdre la seule famille qui lui reste, son fils unique.

- Est-ce que tu peux le sauver ? Demande John, avec gravité.

Le loup déglutit. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut répondre à ça ?

OoOoO

- Je ne sais pas, avoue-t-il.

- Tu ne peux pas le mordre ? Insiste l'homme.

- Shérif, ça pourrait le tuer.

- Il est déjà en train de mourir ! Crie John en claquant les mains sur la table.

- Je sais, souffle Derek. Je sais. Je le mordrais en dernier recours. Mais je veux tenter tout le reste avant.

- Et c'est quoi tout le reste ? Grince le Shérif avec amertume.

- Je ne sais pas, répète l'Alpha. Mais je cherche.

- Pourquoi ? Questionne John. Je ne me plains pas, mais pourquoi tu fais ça pour mon gamin ?

- Je…, commence Derek sans pouvoir terminer.

Il ne sait tout simplement pas comment expliquer au Shérif ce qu'il ne comprend pas lui-même.

OoOoO

Après ça, les deux hommes n'ont plus grand-chose à se dire et Derek quitte la maison avec le sentiment d'avoir enfoncé un homme déjà à terre. Il monte dans sa voiture et rentre au loft pensant y trouver Stiles, mais le jeune homme est introuvable. Le loup essaye de réfléchir pour deviner où il pourrait être, mais il ne le connait pas assez pour ça. En fait, il ne le connait pas du tout. Alors le loup se résout à sortir son téléphone pour demander de l'aide.

« Allô ? »

- Où va Stiles quand ça va pas et qu'il ne peut pas venir te voir ? Demande aussitôt l'Alpha.

« Derek ? »

- Scott ! Grogne le loup de naissance.

« Le cimetière », répond le Bêta. « Sur la tombe de sa mère. »

Derek raccroche dans dire merci ou au revoir et démarre sur les chapeaux de roues.

OoOoO

Il fait presque nuit quand Derek arrive enfin au cimetière. Il n'est pas difficile de trouver le jeune humain, bien qu'il soit couché sur la tombe de sa défunte mère comme s'il essayait d'obtenir un câlin.

- Stiles, appelle doucement le loup.

- J'ai peur, murmure le jeune homme.

- Je sais. Mais nous allons trouver ce qui t'arrive et ensuite, nous trouverons comment l'inverser, promet Derek.

Stiles se relève d'un bond de la tombe et fixe le loup, les yeux brillants de colère.

- Et à quoi ça va servir d'inverser les choses ? Crie-t-il. Ça va juste me renvoyer dans mon corps ! Mon corps dans le coma ! Et ensuite ? Il va se passer quoi ? Je vais te dire ce qui va se passer ! Je ne me réveille pas et je meurs ! Alors à quoi bon ? À quoi bon chercher puisque de toute façon je vais mourir ? Autant me tuer tout de suite ! Ce serait moins cruel !

- Stiles, répète Derek.

Mais c'est comme si un barrage avait cédé et l'humain continu sur sa lancée.

- J'ai dix-sept ans et je vais mourir ! Je n'ai jamais embrassé personne ! Je n'ai jamais joué en première ligne à La Crosse ! Je ne suis jamais sorti de cette putain de ville de Beacon Hills ! Je n'aurais jamais mon diplôme du secondaire ! Je n'irais pas à l'université ! Je ne travaillerais jamais avec mon père ! Je… Je… Oh mon dieu, gémit-il. Je vais mourir… Derek, je vais mourir ! Je ne veux pas mourir. J'ai dix-sept ans, je ne peux pas mourir…

Voir le gamin dans cet état fait geindre le loup de Derek et sur une impulsion, il l'enlace, nichant le visage de l'humain dans son cou et enterrant son nez dans ses cheveux.

- Ça va aller, murmure-t-il. On va trouver une solution, je te le promets.

- J'ai peur, sanglote le plus jeune. J'ai tellement peur.

- Je sais. Je sais.

Ils restent longtemps comme ça, Stiles sanglotant dans le cou du loup et Derek essayant de le réconforter.

- Allez, viens, on rentre, finit par dire le Lycan.

Stiles renifle et le suit.


	6. Chapter 6

_Vous êtes incroyable! Tous et toutes, vraiment! JE vous remercie pour toutes les reviews, les mises en favori et les follow. Sérieux, ça fait super plaisir ^^_

_Et aussi, je ne pense pas l'avoir déjà dit, mais je veux aussi remercier mon petit frère, Sylvain (celui qui écrit les petits textes sur les animaux qui sont dispo sur mon profil) parce que c'est lui qui me corrige toutes mes fics (oui même Punition!) Merciiiii Frangin ^^_

_Je remercie aussi Lune parce qu'elle lit au fur et à mesure de l'écriture et qu'elle me donne son avis tout du long. Merci copine!_

_(ça fait très remise des oscars non? lol)_

* * *

><p><em>RARA:<em>

**_Guest: Je viens de découvrir ta fic et je l'adore! C'est à la fois mignon et triste cette fin de chapitre mais j'ai beaucoup aimée.J'ai vraiment hâte de lire la suite. :)_**

_- Merci. Oui, je confirme cette fic n'est pas super drôle, même si elle s'est bon moment ;)_

**_Hansa: Cette fiction est assez différente de celle BDSM mais l'histoire est juste trop intéressante ! Je suis pressée de savoir comment ils vont pouvoir ramener stiles dans son corps et le sortir du coma. Et sinon alors on aura le droit à plutôt un bottomDerek ou plutôt un Bottomstiles ? Enfin bon dans tous les cas je continuerai à lire ! A moins que tu fasse une dearhfic la tu peux me rayer de tes nouvelles lectrices XD. Merci pour tous ces chapitres. Car je sais que les lecteurs (moi la première) on commente et ne remercie pas assez._**

_- En effet, ESCV est trèèèèès différente de Punition! lol merci, j'espère avoir réussi à ce que vous vous posiez plein de questions. La réponse dans le dernier chapitre, parce que je suis une sadique ^^ En fait, va y avoir les deux, Bottom!Derek et Bottom!Stiles, parce que y a pas de raisons lol Noooooon, pas de Deathfic, j'aime pas ça, j'aime les fins heureuses, promis. Je te rassure, je suis gâtée par mes lecteurs et lectrices niveau commentaires ^^_

* * *

><p><em>On se retrouve en bas? J'ai une annonce à faire ^^<em>

* * *

><p>Le trajet jusqu'au loft se fait dans le silence. C'est un silence étrange, un rien tendu. Eh non, se dit Derek, ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec la main de l'humain sur sa cuisse. Stiles est obligé de le toucher pour rester dans la voiture, sinon il passe au travers. Aucune raison que sa peau le brûle là où le jeune le touche. Absolument aucune.<p>

Quand il rentre dans le loft, Derek jette sa veste sur une chaise et annonce :

- Je vais te préparer le canapé.

- Pas la peine, contre le plus jeune. Je ne dors pas.

Le loup se fige et lui lance un regard incrédule.

- Comment ça, tu ne dors pas ? Jamais ?

- Pas depuis que je suis dans le coma en tout cas. Et puis, ça servirait à quoi de toute façon ? Je ne peux pas m'allonger, je passe à travers le lit. Je le sais, j'ai essayé, révèle Stiles avec amertume.

Il y a quelque chose dans le regard du gamin qui met l'Alpha mal à l'aise. Un fatalisme qui n'était pas là avant. Et ça le pousse à revenir vers le jeune.

- Ça va s'arranger. Je te le promets. Viens on va se coucher.

- Je ne…

- Dors pas, termine le loup. J'ai bien compris. Mais tu vas venir avec moi et t'allonger, histoire de te reposer.

- J'arrive pas à dormir sans mon oreiller, explique misérablement le plus jeune.

Derek lève les yeux au ciel et l'entraine dans la chambre avec lui.

- Enlève ton jean, invite l'Alpha.

Stiles ouvre de grands yeux.

- Heu…

- Pour dormir ! Précise précipitamment Derek. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'ai heu… J'ai jamais dormi avec personne, souffle l'humain.

Le Lycan le regarde sans rien dire, puis enlève son T-Shirt et son propre jean. Après un soupir, le plus jeune l'imite et attend que le loup lui tende la main pour grimper dans le lit.

Pour que le gamin ne passe pas à travers le matelas, l'Alpha s'installe en cuillère derrière lui et le prend dans ses bras. Ils s'endorment tous les deux en quelques minutes, avec le sentiment d'être à la maison.

OoOoO

Une sensation étrange tire Derek du sommeil. Il ouvre les yeux et gémit en se rendant compte de ce qu'il fait, mais il est incapable de s'en empêcher. À un moment de la nuit, le boxer de Stiles s'est retrouvé baissé à mi-cuisses et celui de Derek est juste sous ses bourses.

Le loup a calé son érection entre les fesses de l'humain et se masturbe entre les globes. Honteux, il recule les hanches pour arrêter ce qui, dans son esprit, ressemble à un viol. Une main se pose sur sa hanche.

- T'arrêtes pas, murmure Stiles.

- Stiles…

- S'il te plait, t'arrêtes pas, répète le plus jeune.

Alors, Derek se réinstalle et reprend ses va-et-vient. Mais ça ne va pas. Tendant le bras par-dessus Stiles, il plonge la main dans sa table de chevet et en sort un tube de lubrifiant. Il en verse un peu sur sa hampe et reprend ses va-et-vient et cette fois, c'est parfait. L'humain gémit, encourageant ainsi l'Alpha.

Le loup passe la main sur le ventre de Stiles, caresse un instant les abdos frémissants et descend empoigner le sexe bandé du plus jeune qui gémit un peu plus sous la sensation d'avoir une main qui n'est pas la sienne à cet endroit.

Les mouvements se font plus brusques, plus passionnés. Derek masturbe un peu plus vite et rudement l'humain. Stiles se repousse contre le loup et très vite, tous les deux jouissent, le nom de l'autre quittant leurs lèvres dans un cri. Ils restent collés l'un à l'autre pendant de longues minutes, leurs respirations revenant lentement à la normale et le brouillard post coïtal s'effilochant lentement dans leurs esprits.

Derek est en train de se demander ce qui lui a pris et comment s'excuser auprès de Stiles pour l'avoir utilisé comme ça. Bon, l'humain avait l'air consentant, mais c'est un ado et un ado a du mal à résister à ses hormones, c'est bien connu. Le téléphone de Derek sonne, le coupant dans ses réflexions déprimantes.

L'Alpha relève la tête pour chercher l'appareil des yeux quand il se rend compte qu'il est resté dans la poche de son jean qui est à l'autre bout de la chambre. Merde, ça a intérêt à être important, parce que malgré la culpabilité, il se sent bien.

Malgré tout, le Lycan se lève et dès qu'il ne touche plus Stiles, il entend un bruit sourd, suivit d'un juron. Le loup se retourne pour voir le jeune sortir de dessous le lit.

- Putain ! Grommelle Stiles. Sérieusement, faudra qu'on m'explique pourquoi je traverse tout sauf le plancher. Je me plains pas, note bien, sinon je traverserais probablement la terre jusqu'en Chine. Putain, répète-t-il. Et au passage, un coup de balai sous le lit, ce ne serait pas du luxe.

Derek ne peut s'en empêcher, il grogne en récupérant son téléphone qui a bien évidemment cessé de sonner.

- T'es pas content ? Tu prends un balai et tu le fais !

- Je peux pas, chantonne Stiles, se moquant ouvertement.

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi je ne t'arrache pas la gorge avec mes dents, déjà ?

- Parce que tu aimes mon cul, répond du Tac-o-Tac le jeune.

Derek lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Il refuse d'examiner cette vérité. Pas maintenant. Le loup vérifie qui l'a appelé, découvre que c'est Scott et le rappelle.

« Allô ? Derek ? »

- Putain, Scott, ça a intérêt à être important ! L'agresse l'Alpha.

« Je sais pas quoi faire ! » Crie le Bêta. « Y a du sang partout ! Normalement, j'appelle Stiles mais là, j'peux pas ! »

- Du sang ? Répète Derek enfonçant les sourcils. Tu as attaqué quelqu'un ?

« Non ! Isaac est pas venu ce matin et quelque chose me disait qu'il fallait que je vérifie son état ! »

Meute, pense l'Alpha. Le loup de Scott l'a poussé à vérifier son ami parce que pour lui, cet Isaac fait partie de la meute.

- Isaac s'est battu avec quelqu'un ? Demande Derek.

Stiles se fige alors qu'il se rhabille et jette un regard inquiet au loup.

« Non ! Répète Scott de plus en plus affolé. « Je l'ai trouvé dans la cave ! Il va mal ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ? »

- J'arrive !

Derek coupa la communication, saute dans ses vêtements et quitte le loft, l'humain sur les talons.

OoOoO

Derek et Stiles arrivent très vite à la maison Lahey. Pendant le trajet, le plus jeune a fait un rapide topo au Lycan. Isaac est un de leurs amis dont le père utilise un peu trop souvent ses poings. Sauf que personne ne l'a jamais pris sur le fait et qu'Isaac refuse de le dénoncer.

Ils rentrent au pas de courses dans la maison et descendent les escaliers menant à la cave, presque comme s'ils volaient par-dessus. Scott n'a pas exagéré. Le sol de la pièce est couvert de traces de sang et un congélateur éventré en contient encore plus.

Derek se penche aussitôt sur le grand jeune homme qu'il reconnait. Il est celui qu'il a vu consoler la blonde avec le noir musclé dans le parc. Il l'appelle d'une voix forte.

- Isaac ? Isaac ! Allez, ouvre les yeux ! Ordonne le loup.

- Il va s'en sortir ? Demande Scott, blanc comme un linge.

- J'en sais rien, avoue le Lycan.

- Mord-le ! Exige Stiles.

Derek redresse la tête et fixe l'humain. L'Alpha soupire, repousse la manche du pull de l'adolescent gisant sur le sol et se transforme.

- Putain ! Grogne-t-il. Je voulais pas de meute !

Puis il mord profondément l'avant-bras d'Isaac. Celui-ci a un soubresaut, halète et plus rien.

- Il est… Il est…, hyper-ventile le jeune McCall.

- Non, rétorque Derek. On va l'emmener dans sa chambre.

Derek porte le jeune homme inconscient et suit Scott jusqu'à la chambre du blond. Alors qu'ils installent Isaac dans son lit, les deux loups entendent le bruit caractéristique d'une voiture qui se gare dans l'allée.

- Quoi ? S'enquiert l'humain.

- Quelqu'un arrive, lui répond Derek.

- Je vais voir, décrète le jeune homme.

Le Lycan de naissance n'essaye même pas de l'en empêcher. Pour deux raisons. La première, il a déjà compris qu'il pourra dire ce qu'il veut, le gamin n'écoutera pas. Et la seconde, Stiles est le parfait espion, puisque personne d'autre que lui ne peut le voir.

Stiles revient quelques secondes plus tard.

- C'est le père d'Isaac, annonce-t-il.

Un lent sourire à faire flipper Freddy Krueger étire les lèvres de l'Alpha. Il se tourne vers Scott qui écarquille les yeux devant le visage de psychopathe qu'arbore le jeune Hale.

- Quoi ? S'affole-t-il.

- Tu te sens de flanquer la trouille de sa vie au père d'Isaac ?

Est-ce que vous arrivez à imaginer le doux et naïf Scott McCall avec un regard de fou et le même sourire que Derek ? Non ? Eh bien, il va falloir parce que c'est exactement la tête qu'il a à l'instant présent.

OoOoO

Derek Hale est un loup de naissance, nous le savons tous et nous l'avons assez répété. Ça veut dire qu'il est né ainsi et qu'il a été élevé dans certaines valeurs inculquées par sa mère et Alpha. Par exemple, la punition doit être à la hauteur du crime. L'Alpha espère pour M. Lahey qu'Isaac a sacrifié une vingtaine de bébés à la gloire de Satan ou une quelconque divinité, parce qu'aux yeux du loup c'est la seul chose qui justifierait ce qu'il a fait à son fils. Et encore…

Quand le père Lahey entre dans sa cuisine, il trouve un inconnu assis à la table. Un inconnu avec un sourire inquiétant.

- Qui êtes-vous ? S'énerve l'homme. Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi ?

Derek le fixe et le sourire de psychopathe se fane. L'odeur de l'humain est asphyxiante pour ses sens de Lycanthrope. Ça sent la colère et la haine. Mais il n'y a pas la moindre trace d'inquiétude ou de remords et ça énerve l'Alpha. Parce que ça prouve qu'Isaac ne mérite pas ce qu'il subit.

- Où est Isaac, M. Lahey ? Demande-t-il, calmement.

- J'aurais dû me douter que cette petite merde irait pleurnicher, jette avec mépris le père d'Isaac. Vous n'êtes pas flic. Z'avez pas une tête de flic.

Un grondement nait au plus profond de la poitrine du loup et gagne rapidement en puissance, sortant de sa gorge en un énorme rugissement.

M. Lahey recule, la peur apparaissant enfin dans son odeur. Il recule, mais se retourne en entendant un autre grondement derrière lui. L'humain n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il voit. Une espèce de bête est accroupie à l'entrée de la cuisine. Il la détaille. Ça a des oreilles pointues, des crocs qui dépassent de ses lèvres, des griffes aux bouts des doigts et des yeux jaunes, la bête le fixe avec colère et bestialité.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Je vous présente mon Bêta, explique civilement Derek. Excusez le, il est jeune, il ne se maitrise pas encore très bien. S'il décide de vous attaquer, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le retenir. À vrai dire, je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir envie.

- Quoi ? S'exclame le père d'Isaac qui ne comprend pas ce qui se passe.

- Voyez-vous, continue Derek. Nous n'avons pas du tout apprécié ce que vous avez fait à Isaac. En fait, tel que je vois les choses, vous n'avez que deux options. La première, je laisse mon Bêta s'amuser avec vous. Parce que vous savez, le contrôle c'est très surfait. La seconde, vous vous dénoncez à la police et vous confessez vos crimes de manière à ce qu'Isaac n'ait pas à témoigner.

- Je…, commence M. Lahey.

Mais Scott, qu'il n'a pas reconnu, se jette sur lui, l'étale sur le sol et se rapproche jusqu'à ce que ses crocs ne soient qu'à quelques centimètres de la gorge de l'humain.

- Je vais me dénoncez ! Hurle-t-il. Je vais me dénoncer !

- Vous êtes sûr ? Fait mine de s'étonner l'Alpha. Parce que vous allez aller en prison en faisant ça, vous savez.

- Oui, je veux aller en prison ! Hurle encore l'homme alors que les crocs touchent sa gorge. Je mérite d'aller en prison.

- Parfait ! S'exclame Derek en se levant. Bêta, retourne auprès d'Isaac.

Les deux loups ont convenu à l'avance que le père d'Isaac ne devrait pas savoir qu'il aurait à faire à Scott.

Le jeune McCall se relève, fait claquer une fois ses mâchoires en direction de l'homme encore sur le sol et va dans la chambre de son ami.

- Oh, juste pour info, ajoute l'Alpha. Isaac est aussi mon Bêta désormais. Juste pour le cas où il vous viendrait à l'idée de changer d'avis. Vous devriez aller au poste de police, maintenant.

- Maintenant ? Répète M. Lahey, un peu hagard en se relevant.

- Sauf si vous préférez que je rappelle mon Bêta. Votre choix.

L'homme se précipite sur la porte et sort de sa maison en trombe.

- C'était génial ! S'écrit Stiles qui a silencieusement assisté à toute la scène.

- Isaac se réveille, annonce Derek.

- Je sais.

- Lui aussi, tu connais sa manière de se réveiller parce que vous dormez souvent ensemble ? Demande l'Alpha avec une pointe d'aigreur.

- Hein ?

- Rien, laisse tomber, grommelle le loup en rejoignant la chambre du nouveau Bêta.

Derek s'en veut un peu d'avoir laissé échapper ce commentaire. Parce qu'il n'a pas le droit de ressentir de la jalousie. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils sortaient ensemble ou étaient quelque chose l'un pour l'autre. Le loup en lui gronde et démit à cette pensée.

Derek repousse ses pensées dérangeantes et va plutôt voir comment va son nouveau Bêta. Il n'a pas menti quand il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas de meute. C'est une responsabilité qu'il n'a jamais voulu. Surtout qu'il n'a pas été formé. C'est Laura qui devait être l'Alpha, pas lui. Mais il n'est pas du genre à tourner le dos à ses responsabilités.

Quand il entre dans la pièce, les deux Bêtas discutent à voix basse, assis face à face sur le lit. Expliquer la situation au nouveau Bêta est rapide et facile et –Derek remercierait bien dieu pour ça- le blond n'a absolument pas la même réaction que Scott et Stiles et ne lui offre pas une ultime rediffusion de « Tu es un loup-garou ? ». La conversation aurait pu en rester là, si Scott n'avait pas ouvert sa grande bouche.

- Derek peut parler avec Stiles, annonce fièrement le jeune McCall.

- Hein ? Fait Isaac.

- Eh beh, ça va être coton d'expliquer ça, commente Stiles.

- La ferme ! Grogne Derek.

- Mais…, commente le jeune Lahey.

- T'inquiète, le rassure le loup à la mâchoire de biais. C'est pas à nous qu'il parle. C'est à Stiles. Au début, c'est un peu compliqué de savoir quand il parle à Stiles et quand c'est à nous. Et puis, après, ça devient plus facile.

Derek se pince l'arête du nez. Mais dans quelle galère il s'est encore foutu ?

* * *

><p><em>Donc, j'ai annoncé au chapitre précédent que cette fic était terminée d'écrire, je vous rassure, je ne reviens pas là dessus lol<em>

_MAIS! La fic suivante est également terminée! J'espère que Le Rituel vous plaira tout autant. C'est une fic un peu plus légère, promis ^^_

_ET! La fic encore suivante est en cours d'écriture et n'a pas encore de titre. Et celle là, je vous l'annonce de suite a une ambiance lourde et vous allez me lyncher. ça vous laisse le temps de vous préparer psychologiquement ^^_

_A la semaine prochaine ^^_


	7. Chapter 7

_Vous êtes tous incroyables! MERCI MERCI MERCI pour les commentaires, les mises en fav et les follow. Plus de 80 reviews pour 6 chapitres, c'est magnifique et je vous adore tous et toutes!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>GUEST:<span> J'ai bien aimée ce chapitre. Je suis quand même surprise de la réaction de Derek par rapport à la scène dans le lit, je pensais qu'il allait repousser Stiles mais heureusement qu'il ne l'a pas fait c'est mieux. J'ai hâte de lire la suite :)**

**- Il aurait pu, mais j'adore quand ils font des cochoncetés donc non ;) Merci de me lire :D**

**GUEST: QUOI ! on va pas savoir si stiles s'en sort ?**

**- Si si on va savoir mais pas tout de suite. Dans le dernier chapitre on va savoir ^^ Merci de me lire ^^**

**WM: J'adore, j'ai hâte de lire la suite :-)**

**-Merci et voila la suite ^^ Merci de me lire :D**

**CARMIN: magnifique chapitre comme toujours!**  
><strong>On voit déjà que le loup de Derek Sait que Stiles est à lui, pour lui et que c'est juste Derek qui ne veut pas encore se l'avouer, très bien fait.<strong>  
><strong>J'aime beaucoup quand Stiles tombe sous le lit, ca m'a bien fait rire. Et quand ils menacent le père d'Isaac, c'est jouissif!<strong>  
><strong>Vivement le prochain chapitre!<strong>  
><strong>ps: j'attend tes prochaines fics avec impatience<strong>

**- Merci Carmin ^^**

**Encore merci. Je fais un peu avancer les choses dans ce chapitre parce qu'ils ne vont pas rester comme ça pendant 107 ans ;)**

**J'ai adoré écrire ces deux passages et je suis contente qu'ils te plaisent ;)**

**Le prochain chapitre est là et j'ai commencé à publier Le Rituel :D**

**Merci de me lire ^^**

* * *

><p>Après discussion –Oui, j'entends et je vois Stiles, passe à autre chose !- Derek décide que les deux loups vont venir dormir chez lui, ce soir-là.<p>

- Pourquoi Isaac ne vient pas dormir chez moi ? Interroge Scott.

- Bien sûr, ironise l'Alpha. Deux nouveaux loups qui ne se maitrisent pas, seuls. C'est une merveilleuse idée. T'en as d'autres des comme ça ?

- D'habitude, c'est moi qui dit ce genre de truc, se lamente Stiles. Tu me piques mes répliques !

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? S'agace Derek. Personne d'autre que moi ne peut t'entendre de toute façon.

- C'est une question de principe, pérore l'humain.

- Je vois ce que tu voulais dire, fait Isaac. Ça devient en effet plus facile. Comment on sait que c'est bien Stiles ?

Avant que Scott puisse répondre, Derek intervient.

- Prépare tes affaires, Isaac, ordonne l'Alpha. Et il parait qu'il ne faut pas que tu oublies tes écharpes.

- Ok, c'est Stiles, reconnait tranquillement le grand blond.

OoOoO

Avant de rentrer, Derek décide qu'ils doivent repasser à la clinique pour voir si Deaton a de nouvelles infos. Scott et Isaac partent devant pendant que Derek et Stiles passent à la station-service pour mettre de l'essence dans le bébé motorisé de l'Alpha.

Alors que le loup rempli le réservoir de sa Camaro, Stiles debout à ses côtés –L'humain lui parle, mais il n'écoute pas vraiment- un véhicule se gare derrière la sienne et un gros 4x4 se met de travers devant la voiture du loup, lui coupant toute retraite. L'Alpha se crispe quand six hommes viennent l'entourer. Un des hommes se détache du groupe et s'approche de lui.

- C'est monsieur Argent, le père d'Allison, lui apprend Stiles.

- Derek Hale, salut l'homme.

- Il s'appelle Chris, ajoute très vite le jeune Stilinski, permettant au loup de retourner la salutation.

- Chris Argent.

Le chasseur ne montre aucune surprise au fait que le dernier Hale connaisse son nom.

- Nous ne vous chasserons pas, déclare le père d'Allison. Ni toi, ni ta meute.

Comment l'homme peut-il savoir qu'il a une meute ? Mais Derek ne montre pas sa surprise et ne pose aucune question.

- Tant que tu continues à aider ces gosses à vivre, à se sortir de situations difficiles et que tu les éduques correctement.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser mes Bêtas vagabonder dans la nature, assure Derek, sans demander comment il sait tout ça.

- Bien, approuve l'adulte. Je savais que nous nous comprendrions.

Les chasseurs remontent en voiture et juste avant de les imiter, Chris ajoute.

- Je ne pense pas que tu sois déjà au courant, mais M. Lahey a eu un regrettable accident en allant au poste de police. Mortel, l'accident malheureusement.

Cette fois, Derek en reste bouche bée. Stiles et lui regardent les deux voitures partir.

- Est-ce que je viens bien d'entendre le père d'une de mes amies dire qu'il a tué quelqu'un ? Demande le jeune humain.

- C'est pas ce qu'il a dit, contre l'Alpha.

- Non, mais c'est ce que ça voulait dire.

Derek paye l'essence et les deux montent dans la Camaro.

OoOoO

Quand ils arrivent à la clinique, Derek rentre, suivie par un Stiles silencieux. L'Alpha jette un regard intrigué à l'humain. Il lui parait étrange que le jeune ne parle pas. Pour une raison qu'il ne comprend pas, il trouve ce silence dérangeant.

Scott et Isaac les rejoignent devant la clinique.

- Derek, salut Deaton. Scott. Isaac.

L'homme lance un regard intrigué au loup de naissance.

- J'ai transformé Isaac il y a moins d'une heure, explique le plus âgé des loups.

- Je vois, commente le vétérinaire.

Et Derek ne doute pas que l'homme connait les raisons exactes de cette transformation. Toutefois, il n'épilogue pas.

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? Demande Derek.

- Malheureusement, non, regrette l'émissaire. Que t'a dit le Shérif ?

- À part que la mère de Stiles et la mienne se connaissaient et qu'il est au courant pour les loups-garous, rien.

- Quoi ?

Trois exclamations retentissent en même temps, même si personne à part Derek n'entend celle de Stiles.

- Intéressant, murmure le noir. Il ne t'a rien dit d'autre ?

- Juste que ma mère appelait Stiles « la petite étincelle qui deviendra une flamme ».

- Hey, je me souviens de ça ! S'exclame l'humain. Je ne me souvenais pas que c'était ta mère par contre.

- La petite étincelle, répète pensivement l'émissaire.

Deaton attrape un livre qu'il feuillette rapidement jusqu'à retrouver la page qu'il cherchait. Il lit quelques instants.

- Eh bien, si je m'attendais à ça, commente-t-il, un peu abasourdi.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ? S'enquiert Scott.

- Il existe une légende, explique Deaton. Il y a de cela plusieurs siècles, un humain s'est lié à une meute. Cet humain a été appelé « Cœur de la meute » parce que grâce à lui, les liens entre les loups ont été renforcés. L'Alpha de la meute en question aurait appelé cet humain « une étincelle ». Une étincelle augmenterait considérablement la puissance d'une meute. Apparemment, ces étincelles sont tellement rares qu'il n'en a plus été fait mention nulle part depuis plus de deux cents ans.

- C'est quoi, le rapport avec Stiles ? Questionne Scott.

- Talia Hale, répond le vétérinaire, était une puissante Alpha. Il n'est pas impossible qu'elle ait perçu le potentiel de Stiles quand il était plus jeune. Selon la légende, c'est l'étincelle qui choisit sa meute. L'humain est attiré par l'Alpha. Je suppose que c'est comme ça que Talia a compris.

- Quand vous dites attiré, commence Isaac.

- Je ne parle pas au sens romantique du terme, c'est une attirance mystique. C'est plus comme une étincelle et un Alpha qui créer un lien. Et c'est plus un lien psychique que physique.

- Attendez un peu ! S'écrie Stiles. Vous croyez que je suis ce truc, une étincelle ?

Deaton, Scott et Isaac arrêtent de parler en voyant le loup de naissance tourner la tête pour regarder un endroit où pour eux, il n'y a personne. Ils commencent à repérer les moments où Stiles se mêle de la conversation.

- On dirait, rétorque l'Alpha. Ça expliquerait pourquoi je suis le seul à te voir.

- C'est ce que je pense également, intervient le guide.

- Ok, ok, souffle l'humain en se mettant à faire les cents pas. En quoi ça m'aide ? Je veux dire, d'accord, je suis le nouveau « cœur de la meute » et ensuite ? Je suis toujours dans le coma.

- Comment ça peut aider Stiles ? Résume Derek.

- Les légendes disent que les étincelles sont liées psychiquement à la meute, explique Deaton. Je pense que si nous comparons les dates, nous découvrirons que Stiles est sorti de son corps le jour où tu es devenu un Alpha. Se sachant en danger, il a instinctivement cherché celui qui est le plus à même de le protéger.

- J'adore qu'on parle de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, ironise le fils du Shérif.

- Et si je le mordais ? Demande Derek sans tenir compte de l'interruption. Ça suffirait à le lier à la meute ?

- Non, contre Deaton. Ça le transformerait et d'après ce que je peux lire, les étincelles mordues ne fonctionnent pas très bien.

- Ouais, ben on va éviter, marmonne Stiles, j'ai déjà assez de problèmes comme ça, merci bien.

- Alors, on fait quoi ? Demande plaintivement Scott.

- Il faut qu'on gagne du temps, décrète le loup de naissance. Stiles dit que dans deux semaines, les médecins enlèveront la sonde qui le nourrit. Il faut qu'on empêche ça.

- J'ai entendu ma mère parler de ça, murmure le jeune McCall. Une histoire d'assurance qui ne couvre que six mois, je crois.

- Bon, le problème est facile à régler alors, grogne Derek. Appelle ta mère et demande-lui comment un donateur anonyme doit s'y prendre pour payer pour Stiles.

- Tu vas payer pour moi ? S'étrangle l'humain.

- Je ne vais pas te laisser mourir. Je l'ai promis au Shérif et aussi à toi, rappelle l'Alpha.

Le jeune homme le fixe de longues secondes sans rien dire, puis se jette sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras en balbutiant des « merci, merci ».

Derek reste figé quelques instants, puis le serre également contre lui.

OoOoO

Deaton regarde pensivement la nouvelle meute Hale quitter sa clinique. Quelques minutes plus tard, Marin Morell le rejoint.

- Alors ? dit-elle.

- Tu avais raison, admet-il. Stiles est extrêmement important.

- Il va falloir faire quelque chose. Il y a déjà des rumeurs dans la communauté surnaturelle à propos de Beacon Hills, lui apprend-elle. Il ne se passera pas longtemps avant que quelqu'un vienne voir ce que c'est.

- Je sais, répond tranquillement Alan Deaton. Tu peux faire quelque chose pour les retarder ?

- Je peux essayer, acquiesce Marin. Ça ne fonctionnera pas indéfiniment, cependant.

- Je sais, mais nous devons gagner du temps.

Le frère et la sœur se fixent, un message silencieux passant dans leurs regards.

OoOoO

Les quatre garçons ne rentrent pas au loft ensemble, Scott et Isaac devant aller voir leurs petites amies respectives. Derek et Stiles entrent dans le large espace ouvert et l'humain se poste devant la fenêtre, inconscient du regard de l'Alpha qui suit le moindre de ses mouvements, tel un prédateur à l'affut de sa proie.

- Stiles, hésite le loup.

- Hum, lui répond distraitement le jeune homme.

- Je voulais m'excuser.

Stiles se retourne et pose un regard interrogateur sur Derek.

- Pour ce matin, précise le plus âgé. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Je te promets que ça ne se reproduira pas.

Le loup n'en est pas sûr, mais il lui semble voir un éclair de déception traverser le regard caramel.

- C'est rien, assure Stiles en regardant à nouveau par la fenêtre.

Derek guette les battements de cœur de l'étincelle, essaye d'attraper son odeur pour connaitre son état d'esprit, avant de se souvenir que ça ne fonctionne pas parce que l'humain n'a ni l'un ni l'autre.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, l'Alpha se retrouve aussi démuni qu'un humain. Il a toujours pu compter sur ses sens hors normes pour décrypter les autres. Pas cette fois et ça le rend mal à l'aise et anxieux. Pour il ne sait quelle raison, il est important que Stiles soit bien. Heureux serait mieux, mais dans l'état actuel des choses, bien serait déjà un bon début. Probablement un truc en rapport avec cette histoire de cœur de la meute.

- Stiles, soupire Derek, parle-moi.

- Faudrait savoir, ricane l'humain. Depuis deux jours, tu me dis de la fermer et là, tu veux que je l'ouvre. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux en fait.

- Stiles ! Grogne le loup, une note d'avertissement dans la voix.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Éclate le jeune Stilinski. Ma première expérience sexuelle et tu regrettes ! Je ne vois pas trop ce que je pourrais dire !

- Je ne regrette pas ! Crie Derek. Mais merde ! On ne peut pas dire que je t'ai laissé le choix !

- Putain, mais t'étais où quand je t'ai demandé de ne pas t'arrêter ? Crie à son tour l'humain en lui faisant face.

- Merde, Stiles ! Tu vis une situation qui rendrait n'importe qui complètement fou et tu veux me faire croire que tu étais d'accord pour que je me frotte à ton cul et que je te branle ?

- Oh, donc dans ta tête de loup aigri, je ne sais pas me servir de mon cerveau ? Hurle Stiles. Bravo, sourwolf, traite-moi franchement de demeuré, ça ira plus vite !

- Je te traite pas de demeuré ! Rage Derek. Mais avoue que dans des circonstances normales, ça ne serait pas arriver !

- Ah ça, je sais ! Rétorque l'humain sur le même ton. Tu ne m'aurais même pas fait l'aumône d'un regard dans des circonstances normales !

Derek recule comme sous l'impact d'un coup physique.

- C'est ce que tu crois ? Balbutie-t-il. Tu te trompes !

- Oh allez, Derek, se moque Stiles, soit honnête, si ce n'est pas avec moi, soit le avec toi-même. S'il n'y avait pas cette histoire d'étincelle, tu ne m'aurais même pas regardé. Je le sais, j'en suis conscient. Mais tu peux arrêter de culpabiliser, j'étais plus que consentant.

- Vraiment ? Insiste le loup en s'approchant.

Il pose la main sur la joue de l'humain et brosse la pommette de son pouce.

- Donc, si là, je t'embrasse, murmure-t-il, tu vas me laisser faire ?

Stiles n'a pas le temps de répondre. Une voix venant de la porte du loft les interrompt.

- Heu… Derek ?

L'Alpha se retrouve en grognant, les yeux rouges et se rend comptes que ses Bêtas ont amenés du monde. Six personnes pour être exact et deux de ces personnes ne sont pas humaines. Derek grogne. C'est vraiment trop demander que d'avoir la paix pour pouvoir séduire Stiles ?

Faut croire que oui...

* * *

><p>J'avais dit à certaines et certains en MP que je reparlais du père Lahey dans ce chapitre ^^<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

_Bon je suis une vilaine pas belle (bouh la vieille référence à la série Angel! Je vous met au défi de retrouver le personnage qui appelait les méchants comme ça ^^) parce que ça fait deux semaines que j'oublie de le dire!_  
><em>VOUS AVEZ VU LA SUPER COVER QUE MALY WINCHESTER A FAIT POUR CETTE FIC? oui faut que je le cries parce que j'aime cette cover et qu'elle est magnifique, voila!<em>

_Maintenant je répond aux guests_

**Guest: Magnifique chapitre! J'aime beaucoup le rapprochement entre Stiles et Derek. Et je me demande qui sont les personnes qui accompagnent Scott et Isaac, peut être Lydia et tout le reste du groupe. J'ai vraiment hâte de lire la suite :)**

_+Merci beaucoup et je t'avoue que j'adore aussi quand ils se rapprochent, ils sont trop choux ^^ _

**Wm: Super, vivement la suite :-)**

_+ Merci, la suite en dessous ^^_

**carmin: grrr! Cette petite (deux) phrase de fin me mettent l'eau a la bouche pour la suite! les deux non-humains sont Lydia et Kira? J'aime beaucoup ce principe d'étincelle, je trouve ca très parlant. Reste à savoir comment on devient une flamme... Vivement le prochain chapitre!**

**ps: c'est vrai que Derek a toujours de supers idées: une donation, c'est simple, clair, concis et efficace!**

_+il va y avoir un autre lime bientôt promis, comme ça tu aura encore l'eau à la bouche ^^ Oui les deux non humaines sont bien Kira et Lydia. Je te laisse voir ça dans la suite ^^ __PS: oui, hein ;) Fallait au moins ça pour sauver notre bavard adoré ^^_

_Un truc m'a surpris dans les reviews du chapitre de la semaine dernière. Personne n'a compris qui était les personnes qui arrivaient au loft avec Scott et Isaac. J'ai du être trop subtile ou alors ayant la tête dans ma fic, ça m'a parut trop évident peut être? Bon en tout cas, je peux le dire ici parce que je le dis pas dans la fic, mais c'est tout simplement toute la bande ^^_

_Tiens en parlant de reviews, je les lis toutes, mais souvent je me dis, je répondrais tout à l'heure et parfois, j'oublie. Si j'ai oublié de vous répondre, n'hésitez pas à me botter le derrière surtout, je l'aurais mérité!_

_ET PUIS, MERCI A TOUTES ET TOUS DE ME LIRE, JE VOUS ADORE TOUS (si je prend la grosse tête, ce sera tout de votre faute, je tiens à ce que ce soit clair ;))_

* * *

><p>Par la force des choses, Derek est obligé de tout expliquer à la bande. Pas tout tout quand même. Faut pas déconner non plus! Tout ça parce que ces yeux ont virés au rouge. L'Alpha se maudit et se dit que s'il n'avait pas vécu en ermite ces six derniers mois, il maitriserait beaucoup mieux le phénomène.<p>

Un silence abasourdi accueille ses explications, puis la rouquine, Lydia se souvient-il, prend la parole.

- Donc si j'ai bien compris, tu es un loup-garou Alpha, Scott et Isaac sont des loups garous Bêta. Tu peux voir, entendre, toucher et parler à Stiles et en plus tu affirmes que Kira est une Kitsune, que je suis une Banshee et qu'Allison vient d'une famille de chasseurs de loup-garou. J'ai bien tout compris? Conclut-elle, sarcastique.

- Tu as oublié que Stiles est une étincelle, ce qui fait de lui le "cœur de la meute", fait remarquer Isaac.

- Il y a un moyen très simple de vérifier au moins deux faits, remarque Allison.

La jeune fille sort son téléphone portable, compose un numéro et met le haut-parleur.

"Allison? Tout va bien?"

- Hey papa, salut-elle. Oui, tout va bien. J'ai une question et je voudrais une réponse franche et honnête, s'il te plait.

"Je t'écoute", répond prudemment le père.

- Est-ce que nous sommes une famille de chasseurs de loup-garou?

"Qui t'en as parlé?" S'étrangle Chris argent.

- Eh bien, je suppose que ça répond à la question, grommelle-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu sais des étincelles?

"On les appelle aussi "cœur de meute", répond franchement le chasseur. " Ce sont des humains liés à des Alphas et à une unique meute. Quand une étincelle est détectée, il y a souvent des combats assez sanglants entre Alphas. La légende dit que c'est l'étincelle qui choisit la meute, mais si un Alpha arrive à lier une étincelle à sa meute sans le consentement de celle-ci, les choses peuvent vraiment tourner de manière sanglante.

- Wow, souffle la jeune fille. Tu en sais pas mal dis donc.

"Nous surveillons en ce moment même une étincelle qui n'est pas en mesure de faire son choix" Explique le chasseur. "Nous ne savons pas exactement comment un Alpha peut se lier à une étincelle, donc nous la protégeons."

- Stiles, vous parlez de Stiles, réalise Scott de façon claire et intelligible.

"Scott?"

- Heu, salut M. Argent, vous allez bien? demande le nouveau Bêta.

Ça ne s'entend pas dans sa voix, mais le jeune McCall est stressé. Derek leur a dit que le père d'Allison savait que l'Alpha avait des bêtas. Et apparemment, il connaît l'identité de ces bêtas.

"Scott" soupire l'homme. "Je veux que tu me fasses une promesse. Et ça vaut pour toute la petite bande, parce que je ne doute pas que vous soyez tous là. Si un jour vous avez un problème et que vous n'arrivez pas à joindre Derek, je veux que vous m'appeliez. C'est compris?"

Un concert de murmures lui répond.

"Je vais considérer que le message est passé", soupire Chris. "Hale, si ma fille est blessée à cause de tes conneries, je te coupe en deux."

- Reçu. M. Argent, vous avez dit que si une étincelle était liée sans son consentement, ça pouvait devenir sanglant. Sanglant comment? Demande Derek.

"Déjà entendu parler de Pompéi?"

- Bien sûr.

"Eh bien, tu as ta réponse."

Le chasseur raccroche avant que le loup puisse répondre quoi que ce soit.

- Eh bien, si je suis réellement une chasseuse, je suppose que le reste est également vrai, soupire Allison. Ça explique que mes parents m'aient encouragé pour le tir à l'arc.

- Tout ça, c'est des conneries! Explose Jackson. Je ne reste pas ici à écouter cette merde!

Derek regarde le jeune homme et ressent le besoin pressent d'enfoncer le visage à l'expression hautaine dans le premier mur venu.

- Tu vas le mordre aussi, lui annonce Stiles. Mais il sera différent.

Encore une fois, le loup de naissance a l'impression que Stiles vient juste de faire une prophétie.

- Jackson, grince Lydia. Tu vas poser ton cul sur ce canapé et fermer ta gueule si tu ne veux pas te serrer la ceinture pour les six prochains mois.

- Ou regarder "The Notebook" tous les jours, ricane le fils Stilinski.

Information que l'Alpha se fait un plaisir de relayer. Ce qui lui vaut des regards incrédules de la part du couple.

- Lydia a un chien qui s'appelle Prada, continu l'humain. Mais ça, tout le monde le sait. Dis-lui que sa grand-mère Lorraine a prédit la mort de la femme qu'elle aimait, Maddy. Jackson a été adopté et héritera d'une véritable fortune de ses parents biologique quand il aura dix-huit ans. Allison est une virtuose de la dague chinoise en plus d'être une championne de tir à l'arc. Boyd va dans un camp militaire tous les étés. Erica est épileptique.

- T'as des dossiers sur tout le monde ou quoi? S'exclame Derek, estomaqué.

- Évidemment, renifle l'étincelle. Attend un peu que je puisse mettre la main sur un ordinateur et tu verras que j'en aurais aussi un sur toi.

Derek en a des sueurs froides.

- Derek? Appelle Isaac.

- Quoi? Réagit le loup de naissance.

- Je t'ai posé une question, lui dit timidement Erica.

- Désolé, s'excuse l'Alpha. Stiles me parlait. C'était quoi la question?

- Est-ce que la morsure soigne l'épilepsie? Répète la blonde.

- Pour ce que j'en sais, oui, répond honnêtement Derek. Je peux te donner la morsure, mais il faut que tu sois consciente que ça peut te transformer comme te tuer.

- Je sais, j'ai compris, lui répond la jeune fille.

- Je la veux aussi, déclare Boyd.

Très honnêtement, le jeune Hale ne comprend pas pourquoi le noir baraqué peut vouloir la morsure. Il n'est pas à l'article de la mort comme Scott ou Isaac, ni atteint d'une maladie qui peut entraver sa vie quotidienne comme Erica. Alors quelle est sa motivation? Et puis son regard tombe sur les mains entrelacées des deux ados. L'amour, bien sûr. Derek se souvient que c'est une motivation très suffisante pour vouloir quelque chose.

Visiblement, Stiles n'a pas eu le même raisonnement.

-Pourquoi? Demande Stiles. Il en a pas besoin. Pourquoi il veut la morsure? Pourquoi tu lui demande pas?

-Peut-être parce tu ne me laisses pas en placer une? S'agace l'Alpha.

La bande éclate de rire.

-Si ça c'est pas une preuve que Stiles est dans le coin, commente Lydia, je ne sais pas ce qu'il nous faut.

OoOoO

Voilà comment Derek se retrouve avec une meute un peu particulière. Quatre Bêtas, Scott, Isaac, Erica et Boyd. Une Banshee, Lydia. Une Kitsune de foudre, Kira. Une chasseuse, Allison. Et deux humains, Jackson et Stiles. Et à la manière dont tout le monde parle d'un certain Danny, l'Alpha ne doute pas qu'il y aura bientôt un nouvel ajout à cette meute disparate.

Depuis maintenant deux semaines, la joyeuse bande débarque au loft tous les jours après les cours afin que les loups s'entrainent, pendant que les autres cherchent un moyen d'aider Stiles. Au moins n'ont-ils plus à s'inquiéter de voir leur ami mourir, grâce au don anonyme de Derek. Ce qui a été un soulagement pour tous.

Seulement voilà, en deux semaines, Stiles évite le loup de naissance avec une virtuosité qui laisse Derek un rien admiratif et aussi passablement énervé. Il se demande vaguement à quel moment il a cessé de lutter contre l'attirance qu'il ressent pour le garçon. À bien y réfléchir, c'est quand le jeune Stilinski lui a soutenu que sans cette histoire d'étincelle, il ne l'aurait même pas regardé. Ça a mis son loup dans une rage qu'il n'est toujours pas parvenu à apaiser. Bon, il n'a pas beaucoup fait d'effort non plus.

Donc Derek veut Stiles. Sauf que visiblement Stiles ne veut pas Derek. Est-ce que vous savez combien c'est difficile de séduire quelqu'un qui refuse que vous le touchiez, qui refuse de vous regarder et qui ne vous parle que parce qu'il n'a pas le choix? Non? L'Alpha pourrait vous écrire un mémoire sur le sujet. Ça le frustre horriblement.

- Il n'y a rien dans ces bouquins!

La voix énervée de Lydia Martin le sort de ses pensées. Il regarde la jeune Banshee qui ne sait toujours pas de quoi elle est capable.

- Et si celui qui grogne en permanence voulait bien arrêter, ça me ferait des vacances! Ajoute-t-elle rageusement.

Les cinq loups se regardent sans comprendre de quoi elle parle.

- Heu Lydia? Hésite Scott. Nous ne grognons pas.

- Tu te fous de moi? S'écrite-t-elle. Ça fait trois jours que ça grogne dès que je rentre dans le loft.

Elle prend à témoin ceux qui ne sont pas des loups, comme pour les mettre au défi de la contredire.

- Lydia, fait doucement Allison. Personne ne grogne.

- Vous vous foutez de moi?

Les méninges de Derek tournent à plein régime. Il passe rapidement en revu tout ce qu'il sait sur les Banshee.

- Allison, appelle ton père! Ordonne-t-il.

- Derek, commence la jeune chasseuse.

Isaac pose la main sur celle de la jeune fille et secoue la tête. Elle soupire et obéit en mettant le haut-parleur. Si les loups garous n'ont pas besoin de ça pour entendre la conversation, ce n'est pas le cas des autres membres de la meute.

"Allo?"

- Papa, Derek veut te parler, annonce Allison.

"Hale", salue Chris.

- Argent, retourne l'Alpha. Est-ce que vous avez repéré d'autres loups-garous dans le secteur?

"Non. Pourquoi? Tu as eu des infos?

- Rien de précis, mais je pense qu'une meute ne va pas tarder à se promener dans le coin.

"Alliée ou ennemie?"

- Jusqu'à ce qu'on ait plus d'informations, je vais dire ennemie, rétorque Derek.

"Très bien", acquiesce le chasseur. "Je t'appelle si j'apprends quelque chose."

- Je ferais la même chose, promet le jeune Hale.

Les deux hommes raccrochent sans rien ajouter de plus. Derek reste silencieux quelques instants, puis explique ce qui se passe et ce qu'ils doivent faire.

OoOoO

L'Alpha regarde la meute partir, le laissant seul avec Stiles qui l'ignore du mieux qu'il peut. Derek aimerait faire comprendre à l'humain qu'il compte pour lui et que son attitude qui peut paraître étrange, est en fait parfaitement explicable. Et il réalise qu'il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour que le gamin comprenne qu'il lui fait confiance et que pour lui, la confiance est quelque chose de primordial.

- Quand j'avais quinze ans, raconte-t-il, j'ai rencontré une fille. Paige.

Stiles ne semble pas faire attention à lui, mais avec le temps, Derek a appris à décoder le langage corporel de la jeune étincelle. La tension qui raidit soudain les épaules du jeune Stilinski lui prouve qu'il écoute, aussi continu-t-il.

- J'étais le capitaine de l'équipe de Basket et elle était violoncelliste. On n'avait rien en commun, mais... On est tombé amoureux. Je voulais lui dire que j'étais un loup-garou, mais j'avais peur. Peur qu'elle se détourne de moi, peur qu'elle me voit comme un monstre. Alors, je n'ai rien dit. Mon oncle Peter, celui qui a tué ma sœur Laura pour devenir l'Alpha, m'a dit que le meilleur moyen pour qu'elle m'accepte, c'était de la transformer. Qu'un Alpha la morde. Il m'a convaincu que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Peter a contacté un alpha qu'il connaissait, Ennis, pour qu'il morde Paige. C'est plus tard que j'ai compris. Si ça avait été une si bonne idée, il en aurait parlé à ma mère.

Derek s'interrompt, fixe ses mains, prend une profonde inspiration et poursuit son récit.

- Paige a rejeté la morsure. C'était... La voir souffrir comme ça... C'était horrible. Alors quand elle m'a demandé de faire cesser la douleur, je l'ai tuée.

Quand une main se pose sur son épaule, cette fois, c'est Derek qui refuse le contact. Parce qu'il ne mérite pas que Stiles le réconforte. Surtout qu'il n'a pas raconté le pire. Il ferme les yeux et se lance.

- J'ai fini par m'en remettre, mais je ne me suis plus jamais approché d'une autre fille, je n'ai plus jamais laissé personne être proche de moi à ce point-là. C'était ma résolution. J'avais presque dix-huit ans quand j'ai rencontré Kate. Elle était belle, plus âgé et j'étais malgré tout flatté qu'elle s'intéresse à moi. J'ai laissé tomber ma résolution. J'ai perdu ma virginité avec elle sur le siège arrière de sa voiture. Quel cliché, ricane l'Alpha, se moquant de lui-même. Je l'aimais et quand elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait aussi, je lui ai fait confiance. Et je me souvenais encore trop bien de Paige mourant sous mes griffes parce que j'avais eu trop peur. Alors je lui ai tout dit. Je lui ai dit que je venais d'une famille de loup-garou et que j'en étais un moi-même. Et plus elle me posait des questions, plus j'y voyais la preuve qu'elle m'acceptait vraiment et qu'elle m'aimait réellement. Sauf que Kate Argent n'aimait qu'elle.

- Kate Argent? L'interrompt Stiles. Comme dans Kate Argent qui me poignarde pour se venger de mon père qui l'a arrêtée pour avoir...

La voix de l'humain s'éteint brusquement quand il comprend toute l'horreur de la situation. C'est Derek qui termine sa phrase.

- Incendié ma maison avec toute ma famille à l'intérieur. Laura et moi n'étions pas là, j'avais un match de Basket et mon Oncle Peter s'en est sorti de justesse, brûlé et dans le coma.

Le silence se fait dans le loft. Puis:

- Tu te crois responsable, réalise Stiles.

- Évidemment que je suis responsable, grogne le loup.

- Tu n'as pas assisté au procès, n'est-ce pas?

- Non, je... Les premières semaines après l'incendie sont très floues. Mais non, je n'ai pas été au procès.

- Tu aurais dû. Tu aurais appris que Kate était une tueuse en série avec une prédilection pour le feu.

- Quoi? S'exclame Derek. Comment tu peux savoir ça? T'étais qu'un gamin à l'époque!

- Oui, mais je me souviens que ta maman me donnait des casse-têtes pour canaliser mon TDAH, raconte à son tour l'humain. Papa a découvert que rien ne me permettait autant de me concentrer qu'une enquête. Au début, il m'en donnait des résolues et au fil du temps, ça été celles en cours(3) C'est moi qui ai fait le lien entre Kate et huit autres incendies. Ce n'était pas de ta faute Derek. Elle s'est servie de toi. Si ça n'avait pas été toi, elle aurait trouvé un autre moyen.

Cette fois, quand le jeune homme s'approche de lui et l'enlace, le loup le laisse faire et lui rend son étreinte. Le nez blottit dans le cou de Stiles, l'Alpha ferme les yeux et profite du sentiment de bien-être qu'il ressent. Ce serait encore mieux si Stiles avait une odeur.

- Derek, pourquoi tu m'as raconté tout ça? Questionne le fils Stilinski.

L'Alpha sort son visage de cou de Stiles, recule un peu sans le relâcher et plante ses yeux bleu-vert dans ceux caramel.

- Je veux que tu me connaisses, explique-t-il. Je veux que tu saches que j'ai confiance en toi.

Et Stiles ouvre de grands yeux, stupéfaits. Parce que derrière l'histoire que le dernier Hale en vie vient de lui raconter, il a perçu ce qui était tu. Derek n'a plus fait confiance à personne depuis Kate.

Le loup pose soudain ses deux mains sur le visage du jeune humain et ses pouces viennent redessiner les pommettes. Il se penche lentement et juste avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'étincelle, il murmure:

- J'ai confiance en toi. Je tiens à toi.

Puis Derek embrasse Stiles et pour la première fois en plus de six mois, l'humain jurerait pouvoir sentir son cœur s'emballer.

(3) J'ai parfaitement conscience que c'est complètement irréaliste. C'est pour ça que ça s'appelle une fiction ^^

OoOoO

Scott et Kira ont décidé de passer voir Stiles à l'hôpital. Enfin, le corps de Stiles. La situation est étrange à bien des égards. D'abord, parce qu'ils savent que leur ami va aussi bien que possible puisqu'il interagit avec eux grâce à Derek. Ensuite, parce que c'est la première fois que le jeune McCall revient sur le lieu de travail de sa mère depuis sa transformation. Et le jeune Bêta doit vraiment se concentrer au maximum pour ne pas se laisser submerger par les odeurs de maladies, de mort, de désespoir et de produits chimiques qui saturent l'endroit.

Les deux jeunes gens se dépêchent de rejoindre la chambre de leur ami et y trouvent Melissa qui note quelque chose dans un dossier, les sourcils froncés.

- Hey maman, salut Scott.

- Bonjour Madame McCall.

- Bonjour, les enfants, répond l'infirmière.

- Maman, tout va bien? S'inquiète son fils.

- Oui, oui. Stiles va bien. C'est juste que... Il perd encore du poids. J'aimerais arriver à trouver quelque chose de plus nourrissant que ce qu'on lui donne. Le problème, c'est que la sonde ne le permet pas.

- On peut faire quelque chose? Demande la jeune Kitsune.

- Il faut attendre qu'il se réveille.

L'infirmière sort de la chambre pour s'occuper d'autres patients et Scott et Kira restent avec Stiles, préoccupés.


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonsoir les gens_

_Oui je sais, je publie en avance, parce que j'avais envie ^^_

_Je voulais, oui encore parce que j'aime bien, vous remercier pour toutes les reviews, les mises en favoris et les follows, VOUS ETES INCROYABLES! MERCI MERCI MERCI ^^_

* * *

><p><em>RAR<em>

_**Guest **Le moment entre Stiles et Derek était trop mignon j'ai adoré. Le fait que Stiles puisse toucher des choses pourrait l'aider, peut être que si il mangeait, son corps irait mieux. J'ai hâte de lire la suite :) PS: J'ai une question bizarre. Si Stiles tombe dans un meuble et que Derek le touche, il est coincé dans le meuble, coupé ou rien du tout?_

_+ Merci, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ^^ Va pas plus vite que la fic s'il te plait lool La suite est là. PS: ta question m'a laissé perplexe parce que j'ai été incapable d'y répondre et en même temps j'ai eu l'image d'un Stiles le haut du corps coincé dans un meuble avec Derek qui a accès à son postérieur, sans que notre humain préféré puisse rien dire. ouais j'ai une imagination perverse looool_

_Merci de me lire ^^_

_**Wm** J'adore ta fiction vivement la suite :-)_

_+Merci de la lire et la suite est là ^^_

* * *

><p><em>Bon maintenant, la mauvaise nouvelle<em>

_Ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre, dans deux semaines, cette fic sera terminée de publier *pleure*_

_La bonne nouvelle? C'est que j'ai deux fics en préparation et des OS en pagailles ^^_

_Bonne lecture :D_

_J'ai failli oublier lol WARNING WARNING WARNING! LIME ET LEMON DANS CE CHAPITRE ET MÊME D'ENTRE DE JEU ;)_

* * *

><p>Derek est incapable de s'arrêter d'embrasser Stiles. C'est comme respirer, vital. Et l'humain a l'air dans le même état.<p>

- Stiles, murmure-t-il en parsemant le visage du jeune de baisers. Il faut qu'on s'arrête.

- Ouais, répond l'étincelle. Dans cinq minutes.

Ils continuent de s'embrasser et bientôt, ils sont tous les deux torses nus.

- Stiles, on va trop vite, souffle Derek alors qu'il lèche et mordille les tétons du jeune.

- Ouais, ouais, gémit l'humain. Plus fort. Derek, s'il te plait.

- C'est pas bien, murmure l'Alpha alors que Stiles lui ouvre son jean pour passer la main dans le boxer pour le caresser. T'es dans le coma.

- Tu parles trop, grogne le jeune Stilinski.

Derek étouffe un petit rire contre le torse du fils du Shérif. Si ça ce n'est pas l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité... Et puis, le jeune dit les mots qui font tous basculer.

- J'ai envie de toi, souffle-t-il.

L'Alpha se redresse, passe les mains à l'arrière des cuisses de Stiles pour l'encourager à passer les jambes autour de sa taille et les emmène dans la chambre. Allongeant l'humain sur le lit et veillant à ce qu'ils soient toujours en contact, le loup vire les couches de tissus qui le gênent.

Stiles a à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que la bouche du dernier Hale engloutit son sexe en érection. Il s'arque et un long gémissement s'échappe de sa bouche. Et sous le flot de sensations, il babille en butant sur les mots.

- De-Derek. Oh... Oh... Nom de... D-Dieu... C'est... D-Derek. Je... Je...

Le loup relève la tête une seconde, semble prendre une décision et se place en tête bêche au-dessus de l'humain qui n'attend même pas une seconde pour donner un coup de langue au gland humide et rougi qui le surplombe, puis lève la tête pour prendre la hampe en bouche.

Ils grognent et gémissent autour des colonnes de chair qui étirent leurs lèvres et envahissent leurs bouches. Stiles se lèche rapidement un doigt et va taquiner l'entrée du loup avant de l'enfoncer très lentement. Derek sursaute, se crispe une seconde avant de se détendre en s'activant un peu plus vite sur le membre de l'humain.

En un rien de temps, Stiles a trois doigts faisant d'amples va et vient entre les fesses du Lycan et celui-ci grogne et gémit de plus en plus fort. Quand l'humain trouve la prostate de son amant, Derek ne peut se retenir plus longtemps et accompagne les mouvements des doigts en bougeant ses hanches en rythme. Il se rend à peine compte que ses mouvements enfoncent de plus en plus loin son érection dans la gorge de l'étincelle, mais le jeune Stilinski ne se plaint pas et augmente juste la vitesse de ses mouvements.

À l'approche de l'orgasme, le jeune Hale suce avec plus de vigueur le sexe qu'il a en bouche. Quand le plaisir le fauche, le loup ne peut s'empêcher de relever la tête pour hurler sa jouissance, masturbant frénétiquement Stiles qui éjacule presqu'en silence. Les filaments blancs frappent le menton et le cou du plus âgé et celui-ci ne peut s'empêcher de gémir à la sensation.

Derek s'écroule aux côtés de Stiles en gardant une main posée sur la cuisse de l'étincelle.

- Nom de dieu, souffle Stiles.

- Pas mieux, marmonne le loup.

- T'avais dit quoi déjà? Demande l'humain. Ah oui, on va trop vite. Eh bien, je dois dire que je suis assez d'accord avec toi, Sourwolf. La prochaine fois, il faudra qu'on prenne un peu plus notre temps.

- Tu sais qu'il suffirait que je te lâche pour que tu t'écrases lamentablement sous le lit? Lui rappelle l'Alpha.

- Oublie pas le balai, se moque le plus jeune, à moitié endormi.

OoOoO

- DEREK! Crie Lydia.

La meute au grand complet entre dans le loft de leur Alpha comme s'ils étaient chez eux. Un grand bruit attire leur attention en direction de la salle de bains, mais aucun n'est assez fou pour aller déranger le loup de naissance sous sa douche. Surtout que celui-ci sort de la pièce quelques instants plus tard, uniquement vêtu d'un bas de survêtement et les cheveux dans tous les sens.

La Banshee note avec intérêt que le chef de meute a une sorte d'ecchymose qui disparaît rapidement juste sous l'oreille.

- Lydia, grogne l'Alpha, tu n'as pas besoin de gueuler quand tu rentres chez moi.

- Peu importe, rétorque-t-elle en posant son sac sur le canapé. Stiles est là?

Derek se demande ce que dirait la rousse s'il lui apprenait qu'en effet, l'étincelle est présente, mais qu'elle est un peu occupée à lui peloter les fesses.

- Dis-lui que j'ai une urgence, murmure l'humain à l'oreille du loup.

- Il est là, confirme l'Alpha.

- T'es vraiment le pire traducteur du monde, se moque le jeune.

- Parfait, sourit Lydia. Derek, tu nous as bien dit que quand tu touches Stiles, il peut aussi toucher des objets et qu'il a pu sentir l'odeur de l'aubépine?

- Oui, répond L'Alpha, perplexe.

- Bien. Melissa, la mère de Scott, s'inquiète que Stiles perde trop de poids...

- Donc, continue Erica, nous avons décidé de tenter une expérience.

- Une expérience? Grogne l'humain en lâchant les fesses de Derek. J'aime pas quand ces deux-là font des expériences. En général, quelqu'un est blessé. Moi, la plupart du temps. Comme la fois où Erica m'a assommé avec une pièce de ma propre voiture parce qu'elle voulait apprendre la mécanique.

-Vous proposez quoi? Demande Derek.

Scott brandit un sac provenant d'un fast-food.

- Des frites bouclées! S'égosille l'humain en tentant d'attraper le sac.

Évidemment, sa main passe à travers.

- Oh putain! Grogne Stiles. Si je me retrouve avec mes frites favorites sous le nez sans pouvoir les manger, ça va saigner!

- Qui a eu cette idée? Questionne Derek.

- Lydia, balance Isaac, sans aucun état d'âme.

L'Alpha regarde la Banshee avec ce qui ressemble à de la compassion.

- Tu te rends bien compte que si ça foire, Stiles trouvera un moyen de se venger, n'est-ce pas?

- Oh je t'en prie, rétorque-t-elle, hautaine. Comme si Stiles pouvais me faire peur.

Le loup de naissance penche la tête, comme si quelqu'un lui parlait et la meute sait que c'est Stiles. Derek éclate soudain de rire.

- Vraiment? demande-t-il.

- …

- Il faut absolument que je rencontre ce Danny.

Lydia rougit, Jackson pâlit et les autres les regardent intrigués.

- Et si on essayait de faire en sorte que Stiles mange autrement qu'avec une sonde ? Propose Allison, bien consciente du malaise de sa meilleure amie et du petit ami de celle-ci.

- J'approuve totalement cette idée, s'enthousiasme l'étincelle.

La meute s'installe autour de la grande table devant la baie vitrée. Kira à côté de Scott, Allison avec Isaac, Erica sur les genoux de Boyd et Lydia avec Jackson. L'Alpha contemple un instant la tablée et marmonne qu'il va falloir en acheter une plus grande, avant de s'asseoir à son tour. Sans cérémonie, Stiles s'installe sur ses genoux.

C'est très étrange pour la meute de voir le sachet de nourriture s'ouvrir tout seul. Enfin presque. Ils savent bien que c'est Stiles. Mais le savoir et le voir sont deux choses différentes. Quand les frites commencent à disparaitre dans le néant à une vitesse faramineuses, Scott pousse un soupir de soulagement(4)

- Scott ? S'inquiète Kira.

- C'est rien, c'est juste…, marmonne le Bêta à la mâchoire de biais. Un moment, j'ai eu peur qu'on voit tout le cheminement des frites jusqu'à son estomac.

- Crétin, grince Jackson en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Hey ! N'insulte pas mon pote, connard arrogant ! S'écrit Stiles.

Puis, se rappelant que personne à part Derek ne l'entend, il jette une frite à la tête du petit –ami de Lydia. Celui-ci la reçoit sur le front.

- Putain ! Stiles ! S'insurge le jeune snob.

- Joli tir, le félicite l'Alpha.

L'étincelle lui fait un rapide sourire et retourne à son repas.

- Est-ce que ça fonctionne ? Demande Boyd.

Le dernier Hale est toujours surpris quand le noir parle. Il est tellement silencieux qu'à chaque fois, il lui faut quelques instants pour savoir qui a ouvert la bouche.

- On dirait, acquiesce l'Alpha.

Les adolescents se jettent des regards ravis.

- Donc, il faut que Stiles mange au moins trois fois par jour, décrète la Banshee.

- Dans combien de temps on saura si ça a un impact sur le corps de Stiles ? Demande Erica.

- Pas longtemps à mon avis, intervient Allison. Une semaine, peut-être.

Ils croisent tous les doigts pour que le fils du Shérif reprenne du poids. Ça leur ferait un souci de moins.

(4)J'avais vu ça dans un vieux film sur l'homme invisible. L'homme invisible mange et tout son intérieur devient visible. Le pauvre homme vomissait en voyant ça dans le miroir. Je trouve que c'est le genre de truc que Scott peut totalement craindre ^^

OoOoO

**Une semaine plus tard.**

Derek se demande vaguement comment ça a commencé. Pas tout le truc avec les histoires d'étincelles et tout ça. Non, ça il le sait. Mais plutôt, comment il a fini à plat ventre sur la table, Stiles à genoux derrière lui. Parce que, pour autant qu'il sache, ils étaient tous les deux en train de petit-déjeuner –le loup mangeant d'une seule main. Beurrer une tartine dans ces conditions devrait être une discipline olympique- et maintenant, l'humain lèche et mordille goulument l'entrée de son corps. Entre les deux, c'est le trou noir.

Le loup geint bruyamment quand Stiles empoigne sa queue pour le masturber presque durement et que la pointe du muscle humide le pénètre avant de sortir et de recommencer.

- Stiles ! S'il te plait ! Gémit-il.

Quand un doigt humide rejoint la langue déjà présente en lui, il ne peut s'empêcher de se cambrer pour faciliter l'accès.

- J'ai envie de te prendre, lui annonce Stiles, d'une voix rauque.

- Oui, oui… marmonne le loup.

Le jeune homme le prépare consciencieusement, ce qui implique beaucoup de salive, de la confiture –parce que le lubrifiant est dans la salle de bain et que non, pas moyen qu'ils fassent une pause pour aller le chercher- et quatre doigts fermement plantés dans le canal étroit de Derek.

Stiles trouve très vite le dôme de plaisir de son amant et le masse au même rythme que son poing pompe l'érection de Derek. Celui-ci ne tarde pas à jouir en criant. L'humain continu la masturbation du membre qui n'a pas perdu de sa vigueur et de son autre main, récupère le sperme de l'Alpha qui est venu sur la table.

Il se lubrifie rapidement et lentement, avec précaution, il pénètre le corps offert à sa convoitise. Les deux hommes gémissent à l'unisson quand l'entrée cède à l'intrusion du gland de Stiles. Quand le membre de l'humain est profondément enfoncé entre les reins du loup, Stiles fait une pause, pour laisser le temps à son partenaire de se faire à la pénétration. Mais l'Alpha ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Derek entame de lui-même un mouvement de va et vient sur le sexe qui l'empale.

Fasciné, Stiles regarde son membre entrer et sortir d'entre les fesses du loup.

- Stiles, s'il te plait, halète Derek.

- Je vais pas durer longtemps, prévient le plus jeune.

- Je m'en fous…

Alors, délaissant la virilité qu'il branlait toujours, Stiles empoigne les hanches de son amant et pistonne vite et fort les reins qui semblent vouloir l'aspirer.

- Oh, putain… Oh putain… Derek…

- Plus fort!

Et c'est une chevauchée fantastique qui se termine sous l'apothéose de leurs cris quand ils jouissent, Stiles seulement quelques secondes avant Derek.

L'étincelle s'écroule sur l'Alpha et son front repose exactement au centre du Triskèle que Derek a tatoué antre les omoplates.

- Purée ! S'exclame l'humain d'une voix fatiguée. C'était… Wow !

- Ouais, marmonne Derek, la voix rauque.

Il n'a pas envie de bouger. Le loup resterait bien comme ça très longtemps. Même s'il sait que ce ne sera pas possible.

Son téléphone qui sonne arrache un grognement au loup qui grommelle :

- Putain ! À tous les coups, c'est encore Scott ! À croire qu'il a des antennes qui lui disent « Appelle maintenant, ça va bien les faire chier ! »

Stiles éclate de rire et se retire délicatement.

- Allez Alpha, ricane-t-il, ton Bêta t'appelle !

Et il ponctue sa phrase d'une tape sèche sur les fesses rebondies du loup. Derek se retourne et lui flashe un regard rouge avant de récupérer son téléphone. Stiles lui tire la langue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Scott ? Grogne Derek.

« Scott est malheureusement indisponible », se moque une voix inconnue à l'autre bout du fil.

- Qui est-ce ?

« Mon nom est Deucalion et je crains que le jeune McCall ne soit en fâcheuse posture. »

En arrière-plan, Derek ne peut manquer d'entendre le cri de son premier Bêta.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Grogne l'Alpha Hale.

« Tu sais ce que je veux », ronronne Deucalion. « Et tu vas me l'amener toi-même. »

- Dans tes rêves crache Derek.

« Quel dommage que tu le prennes comme ça », fait mine d'être déçu l'autre Alpha. « Je vais mettre cette impétuosité sur le compte de la jeunesse et te laisser deux heures pour réfléchir. Passé ce délai, je crains que la douce Melissa McCall ne retrouve le corps déchiqueté de son fils unique sur le pas de sa porte. »

Deucalion raccroche sans que Derek ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Aussi incroyable que ça paraisse, le loup de naissance ne pète pas un câble, ne brise pas son téléphone ou un mur et ne hurle pas. Il se contente d'envoyer une série de sms.

- Derek ? L'appelle Stiles.

- C'est le moment, répond son amant.

L'étincelle hoche simplement la tête.

OoOoO

Derek et Stiles sont juste devant l'entrée de la réserve. Ils attendent la fin du signal du délai de Deucalion.

- Derek ?

- Hum ?

- Si ça ne fonctionne pas, commence l'humain avant d'être interrompu par le grognement de l'Alpha. Écoute-moi ! Si ça ne fonctionne pas et que Deucalion me revendique. Promet moi de me tuer.

- Stiles ! Gronde Derek.

- Promet-le moi ! Insiste l'étincelle. Je refuse d'être lié à la meute des Alphas !

Derek soupire, puis répond :

- Très bien. Mais ça n'arrivera pas. Allez, c'est l'heure.

Les deux hommes marchent quelques minutes jusqu'à arriver au Nemeton.

Stiles sent comme une vibration qui parcourt son corps. Il lui faut quelques instants pour se rendre compte que ça provient de la souche. C'est comme si l'arbre coupé lui souhaitait la bienvenue. L'étincelle ressent la puissance qui reste dans les lieux. Il fixe un moment l'énorme souche, comme en communion avec elle quand son attention est détournée par trois personnes qui sortent du couvert des arbres. Pas trois personnes, corrige-t-il presqu'aussitôt. Trois loups. Des Alphas. Derek ne se crispe même pas.

Stiles les détaille. Il y a un véritable colosse qui doit bien faire une tête de plus que Derek et les muscles qui vont avec. Il y a également une jeune femme dont les pieds nus et griffus ne font aucun bruit sur les feuilles qui parsèment le sol de la forêt. Et le dernier est… Un aveugle ? Les rumeurs sur cette meute ont donc raisons.

Le plus grand traine un Scott gémissant et amoché par le bras.

- Derek, salut l'aveugle. Stiles.

Oh ! Donc, l'Alpha peut voir l'humain. Ce n'est pas que celui de la meute par laquelle il est attiré. Eh bien, ça vraiment, c'est une surprise. Mais le jeune Hale ne se laisse pas démonter. Il répond calmement.

- Deucalion. Ennis. Kali.

Stiles ne répond rien. Il est hors de question qu'il parle à ces Alphas. Et pourtant, il en aurait, des choses à dire.

Deucalion sourit, somme s'il savait parfaitement à quoi pense l'humain. Ça ne le trouble pas plus que ça.

- Je suppose qu'il serait vain de croire que tu vas me laisser avoir l'étincelle, n'est-ce pas ? Dit civilement celui qui se revendique comme l'Alpha des Alphas.

- En effet, rétorque l'Alpha Hale.

- Très bien. Ennis, Kali. Vous savez quoi faire.

Ennis et Kali réagissent au quart de tour, mais ils n'ont pas fait trois pas que des flèches semblant sortir de nulle part se plantent dans leurs bras et dans leurs torses.

Stiles se retourne, éberlué et regarde son père et une femme en tailleur et talons aiguilles les rejoindre.

- Madame Argent ? Glapit-il.

Quatrième dimension, bonjour !

OoOoO

**Hôpital de Beacon Hills.**

Chris Argent fait semblant de lire un magazine, quand il voit deux jeunes hommes identiques aller dans la direction de la chambre de Stiles. Il ne laisse rien paraitre, mais fait un signe discret à un autre homme qui se trouve un peu plus loin. Celui-ci hoche imperceptiblement la tête et quitte l'établissement médical.

Quand les jumeaux arrivent devant la porte de la chambre qui les intéresse, deux jeunes filles en sortent. Ils identifient immédiatement la blonde comme étant une louve, mais la brune au regard doux est humaine. Sauf qu'elle sent la poudre et l'acier.

- Celui que vous cherchez a été déplacé, les informe la brune.

Les jumeaux n'ont pas le temps de parler. Deux armes sont posées sur leurs reins et la voix d'une femme leur dit :

- Stiles regrette de ne pouvoir vous rencontrer, mais il avait à faire ailleurs, explique Melissa McCall. Et j'espère pour vous que mon fils va bien.

- De plus, ces armes sont chargées avec des balles remplies de l'Aconit le plus virulent qui existe, annonce celui qui tient la seconde arme, Chris Argent.

- La meute Hale et la famille Argent vous saluent, sourit Allison.

Les jumeaux se regardent et prennent la parole à leur tour.

- Je suis Aiden.

- Et moi, Ethan. Nous voulons parler avec l'Alpha.

- Pourquoi ? Demande Erica dont les yeux deviennent jaunes.

- Pour rejoindre votre meute, explique Ethan.

- Nous renions l'Alpha Deucalion et demandons officiellement que l'Alpha Derek Hale nous accueille au sein de sa meute, conclut Aiden.

Et ça sonne d'une manière très solennelle.

OoOoO

**Nemeton**

Victoria Argent a un rictus de dégout quand Kali s'effondre à ses pieds, la gorge transpercée par un poignard. Elle n'a pas le temps de se réjouir. Une masse l'envoie au sol.

- Vous allez bien ? Lui demande Isaac.

- Ça va, grommelle-t-elle.

Quand elle relève la tête, le jeune loup blond va prêter main forte à Kira, armée d'un sabre, qui est prise avec Ennis. Un peu plus loin, Derek et Boyd se battent contre Deucalion qui a perdu ses lunettes et sa canne dans la bataille. Les yeux rougeoyant de l'Alpha aveugle luisent et laissent à penser qu'il n'est pas toujours aveugle. L'Alpha des Alphas ricane :

- Ta meute est faible, Derek ! Regarde-toi ! Obligé de faire appel à un de tes Bêtas pour me combattre ! Obligé de faire appel aux chasseurs pour nous faire face !

- Ça s'appelle un pacte de paix et d'entraide, connard ! Grogne Derek en réponse.

Le Bêta blond et la Kitsune ont bien du mal à faire face à l'énorme Alpha.

- Derek ! Appelle la jeune asiatique.

- Jackson ! Hurle celui-ci en réponse.

D'un seul coup, Ennis porte la main à sa nuque, titube et s'effondre sur le sol.

Victoria ouvre de grands yeux, choquée quand elle découvre celui qui se tenait derrière l'Alpha. Jackson la regarde, ses yeux reptiliens plantés dans les siens, le visage à moitié couvert d'écailles.

- Un Kanima, souffle-t-elle.


	10. Chapter 10

_MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI pour toutes vos reviews, vos mises en favori et vos follows, vous n'imaginez pas ce que ça peut me faire MERCIIIIIIIIIIIII_

_Normalement j'ai répondu à toutes les reviews, mais n'hésitez pas à me le dire si je vous ai oublié ^^_

* * *

><p><em><strong>RAR<strong>_

_**Guest** Super chapitre! J'ai du mal à m'imaginer la mère d'Allison qui aide des loups, mais temps mieux si elle est gentille. Et le lemon était trop mignon, en plus je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir un Stiles dominant mais j'aime bien. J'ai hâte de lire la suite même si cette fic va me manquer... :)_

_+ Merci ^^ Oui on peut dire que Victoria est complètement OOC dans cette fic. On peut même dire que tous le monde l'est en fait lol Merci, j'aime bien écrire les lemons lol par contre, je corrige, Stiles n'est pas dominant, il est actif. Oui je sais je suis casse pied, mais la distinction est importante ;) La suite et là et j'avoue, moi aussi cette fic va me manquer :'(_

* * *

><p><em>Je met le Warning ou pas? Bon Allez WARNING WARNING relations sexuelles entre hommes dans ce chapitre ^^<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Deux heures plus tôt<strong>

Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraitre, le loup de naissance ne pète pas un câble, ne brise pas son téléphone ou un mur et ne hurle pas. Il se contente d'envoyer une série de sms.

_À Deaton_ : Il faut absolument que je sache comment lier Stiles à la meute. Dans les deux heures.

_À Chris Argent_ : L'ennemi est Deucalion. Il dirige une meute d'Alphas. Il veut Stiles. Ils ont pris Scott. À la réserve dans deux heures.

_À Allison_ : Rejoint ton père à l'hôpital.

_À Erica_ : Va protéger Stiles avec Allison.

_À Boyd, Isaac et Kira_ : La meute ennemie a pris Scott. Rejoignez moi à l'entrée de la réserve dans une heure trente.

_À Shérif Stilinski_ : Des loups ennemis veulent votre fils. Nous allons les combattre dans la réserve dans deux heures. RDV là-bas.

_À Lydia_ : Il se contrôle ? Nous devons être à la réserve dans une heure trente.

Les réponses ne tardent pas à arriver.

_De Chris Argent_ : Ils ne s'approcheront pas de Stiles. Melissa veut que tu ramène son fils en un seul morceau. Elle connaissait Talia. Je t'envoie du renfort.

Derek ne sourcille même pas à la nouvelle que la mère de son premier Bêta est également au courant pour les loups-garous. Au point où il en est, il ne serait même pas étonné de savoir que toute cette ville de cinglés sait. Il lit les autres réponses qui arrivent en rafale.

_De Allison_ : J'y suis déjà.

_De Erica_ : Je suis en route.

_De Boyd_ : Compris.

_De Isaac_ : Compris.

_De Kira_ : Compris.

_De Shérif Stilinski_ : Je serais là, armé. Chris m'a fourni de nouvelles munitions.

_De Lydia_ : Il est prêt et nous serons là.

_De Deaton_ : J'ai une piste, mais je vais avoir besoin de Mademoiselle Martin et de ses connaissances en Latin.

OoOoO

**Quatre jours plus tôt.**

- Derek ! Je veux la morsure ! S'exclame Jackson en entrant dans le loft.

L'Alpha soupire. Pourquoi tout le monde s'ingénie à entrer chez lui comme dans un moulin ? Il lève le nez de son livre et observe attentivement le jeune homme et la Banshee qui l'accompagne.

- Très bien, acquiesce le loup.

Jackson a un immense sourire satisfait, ôte sa veste et s'assoit sur le canapé avant de tendre son bras au jeune Hale.

- T'es sûr de toi ? Insiste le Lycan.

- Oui Derek, je suis sûr, s'exaspère l'arrogant. Allez !

Le loup se transforme et mord le bras offert. Aussitôt, Lydia est aux côtés de son petit ami qui s'écroule contre elle.

- Ça a fonctionné ? S'inquiète-t-elle.

- On le saura très vite.

La rousse plisse soudain les yeux. Elle note que le Lycan semble un peu mal à l'aise, ce qui la fait ricaner.

- Stiles te pelote encore ?

Derek se contente de grogner.

OoOoO

- Derek ! Hurle Lydia quelques heures plus tard.

L'Alpha sort en catastrophe de la cuisine et se fige en fixant Jackson qui s'est réveillé. L'ex-humain se tourne vers le loup en sifflant.

- Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Hurle le snob.

- Eh bien visiblement, je t'ai transformé en Kanima, sourit le jeune Hale.

- Et tu trouves ça drôle ? Regarde-moi ! Je suis couvert d'écaille.

- J'ai toujours su que Jacks était un serpent, se moque Stiles.

- Détend toi Jackson, tu es un métamorphe un peu différent, mais tu as les mêmes avantages que les autres. Et ton venin est très puissant.

- Venin ? Comme les serpents ? Intervient Lydia.

Le jeune Alpha prend un livre de sa bibliothèque, l'ouvre et le tend ensuite au couple.

- C'est quoi ce truc ? Demande le Kanima avec une grimace de dégoût.

- La forme évoluée d'un Kanima, répond la Banshee en lisant la légende sous le dessin.

Le dégoût fait place à de l'excitation sur le visage du nouveau mordu.

- Je vais avoir des ailes ?

On dirait un gosse le matin de noël.

(J'ai un peu changé la mythologie du Kanima. Dans ma version, personne ne devient le maître de Jackson. Il devra juste apprendre à se contrôler comme les loups)

OoOoO

**Devant la réserve, trente minutes plus tôt.**

Ils sont tous regroupés devant le panneau indiquant l'entrée de la réserve. Ne manque que le shérif et les renforts promis par Chris Argent, mais Derek a fait exprès de ne pas les inviter à cette réunion d'avant bataille.

- Bien, vous savez tous ce que vous avez à faire, dit l'Alpha. C'est la même chose que lors des entrainements. Isaac, Boyd et Kira, vous attendez que les Alphas engagent le combat. Jackson, tu attends que je t'appelle et Lydia, tu vas voir Deaton. Apparemment, il a besoin de toi. Des questions ?

Personne ne moufte.

- Alors en place.

Ils partent et Derek se tourne vers Stiles qui le regarde sans rien dire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer, promet le loup.

- Combien de temps il reste ? Veut savoir l'humain.

- Dix minutes.

- Parfait. On a juste le temps.

- Le temps pour… ?

Mais le Lycan n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la jeune étincelle est déjà à genoux devant lui.

- Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Mais Stiles ne peut pas répondre. Il vient de prendre en bouche le membre de Derek qui durcit rapidement dans la cavité chaude et humide.

- Oh putain, Stiles…, gémit le jeune Hale en enfouissant ses doigts dans les cheveux du plus jeune.

L'humain ne fait pas dans la dentelle. Il lèche, aspire et suce avec vigueur l'érection qui lui remplit la bouche. Fredonnant légèrement, il s'avance jusqu'à ce que son nez touche le bas ventre de son amant et déglutit. Derek tente de ne pas rugir à la sensation. Mais avant que le Lycan puisse jouir, l'humain se retire et vient embrasser son amant.

- Je te veux en moi, souffle-t-il.

- Stiles…

Mais le jeune homme ne l'écoute pas et portant sa main à sa bouche, il se lèche consciencieusement deux doigts, puis va s'appuyer sur le capot de la Camaro en baissant son pantalon. Derek halète alors qu'il regarde l'étincelle se préparer pour lui. Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour que son cerveau descende de plusieurs étages.

Avec un grognement possessif, il rejoint l'humain, lèche un de ses doigts et l'ajoute à ceux de Stiles.

Entourant sa taille de son bras, il le ramène contre son torse et mordille son cou, faisant gémir le jeune homme.

- Derek, s'il te plait.

- J'ai pas de lubrifiant, proteste Derek. Je vais te faire mal…

- S'il te plait, insiste le jeune Stilinski.

L'Alpha ne résiste pas plus et enlevant son doigt et ceux de Stiles, il pousse lentement et avec autant de délicatesse que possible, son membre dans l'entrée du corps de son amant. Il fait quelques mouvements hésitants quand Stiles s'empale de lui-même sur le sexe qui se fraye un chemin en lui.

Derek grogne et Stiles se mord la main pour éviter de hurler. La douleur est presqu'insupportable, mais l'humain passe outre et commence de lui-même à bouger. Très vite, Derek reprend le contrôle de la situation et c'est les mains ancrées aux hanches de son amant que le Lycan pilonne presque rudement l'étincelle.

Il leur faut moins de cinq minutes pour jouir, Stiles avant Derek.

Essoufflé, Stiles se relève et embrasse l'Alpha à pleine bouche.

- Au cas où, murmure l'étincelle.

- Je ne laisserais rien t'arriver.

- Je sais. Derek ?

- Hum ?

- Si ça ne fonctionne pas, commence Stiles avant d'être interrompu par le grognement de l'Alpha. Écoute-moi ! Si ça ne fonctionne pas et que Deucalion me revendique ? Promet moi de me tuer.

- Stiles ! Gronde Derek.

- Promet-le ! Insiste l'étincelle. Je refuse d'être lié à la meute des Alphas !

Derek soupire et répond.

- Très bien. Mais ça n'arrivera pas. Allez c'est l'heure.

OoOoO

**Présent**

Kali et Ennis sont hors course, mais Deucalion lui, est toujours debout. Stiles se tient un peu à l'écart, impuissant. Il aimerait aider, mais si Derek ne le touche pas il ne peut rien faire. Ça le frustre énormément. Il n'aime pas être laissé en arrière.

Et soudain, sans que l'étincelle comprenne comment, Deucalion semble vaciller et ses yeux rouge se ternissent un peu. Derek en profite pour lui planter les griffes dans les reins. L'Alpha des Alphas s'écroule.

Une sonnerie de téléphone fait sursauter tout le monde. Avec un sourire d'excuse, le Shérif sort son mobile et voyant que c'est Chris Argent, il met le haut-parleur.

- T'es sur Haut-parleur, Chris, lui apprend John.

- Je le suis aussi. Il en reste combien debout ? Demande le chasseur.

- Techniquement, ils sont tous par terre, commente Stiles.

Derek a un sourire amusé. C'est Victoria qui répond.

- Ennis est paralysé parce qu'apparemment, la meute Hale a un Kanima dans ses rangs. Kali est morte et Deucalion semble très affaibli.

- Il manque peut-être de sucre ? Demande L'étincelle.

Derek est obligé de se mordre la joue pour retenir son rire alors que Deucalion grogne de colère.

- Un Kanima ? S'étonne Chris. Eh bien, la meute Hale est puissante. Un Kanima, une étincelle et deux Alphas soumis à Derek, c'est énorme.

Le jeune Hale retrouve aussitôt son sérieux.

- Deux Alphas ?

- Aiden et Ethan souhaitent rejoindre la meute, lui apprend Erica.

Voila qui explique la soudaine faiblesse de Deucalion. Il a perdu trois membres de sa meute d'un seul coup. Ça mettrait n'importe qui à terre.

- Comment va Scott ? Demandent d'une seule voix, Allison et Melissa.

Les regards se tournent vers Kira et Isaac qui soutiennent le jeune McCall.

- Il ira bien, avec du repos, certifie le Shérif.

- Très bien. On vous attend à l'hôpital.

Chris raccroche et John range son portable.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ? Questionne le policier en désignant Deucalion toujours à terre.

- Je m'en charge, assure Victoria en sortant son couteau imbibé d'Aconit. Après tout, s'occuper des loups renégats est la fonction première de la famille Argent.

Le Shérif grimace. Ça ressemble un peu trop à un meurtre pour sa tranquillité d'esprit. Mais pour la sécurité de son fils, il va fermer sa bouche et regarder ailleurs.

C'est au tour de Derek de décrocher son téléphone. Au bout du fil, une Lydia hystérique lui hurle dessus.

- Lydia ! Crie Derek. Calme-toi ! Je ne comprends rien !

- Stiles est séparé de son corps depuis trop longtemps ! Il va mourir ! Il faut que tu le mordes !

- Mais Deaton a dit…

- Pas son corps ! Intervient l'émissaire avec urgence. Son esprit. Mords son esprit !

Plusieurs choses arrivent en même temps et plus tard, quand ils essaieront de dérouler la chronologie des évènements, ils seront tous incapables de dire qui a fait quoi en premier.

Est-ce que la lame de Victoria s'est plantée dans le cœur de Deucalion avant que la balle de John n'atteigne son cerveau ? Ou est-ce l'inverse ? Bonne question.

Derek a-t-il mordu Stiles avant Deucalion ? Ou est-ce l'inverse ?

Mystère…

Et personne ne peut poser la question à Stiles, puisqu'il disparaît purement et simplement…

OoOoO

Derek n'est pas loin de péter complètement les plombs. Ça fait deux heures que Stiles a disparu et le loup-garou est toujours bloqué dans la forêt avec les chasseurs. Il lui est très difficile de rester alors qu'il est entouré d'Argent. Mais pour être honnête, même si ça avait été une autre famille de chasseurs, le Lycan aurait été tout autant mal à l'aise.

- Alors ? Demande Victoria Argent. Que veux-tu faire d'Ennis ?

- Faites en ce que vous voulez, rétorque-t-il sèchement. Ça ne me concerne pas.

Sérieusement, il a réellement besoin d'être là pour ça ? Il serait bien mieux à l'hôpital auprès de son humain pour savoir comment il va. Le Shérif est parti presque tout de suite après la bataille, pourquoi pas lui ?

- Derek, il va falloir que nous parlions d'un traité entre nous, continue la chef des chasseurs.

- Tant que vous ne brûlez personne, tout se passera bien, grogne Derek.

Victoria lui jette un regard polaire. La femme n'a pas l'air gêné et ne semble pas ressentir de culpabilité.

Après quelques instants de silence, elle reprend la parole.

- Tant que tu ne transformes plus personne, en effet, tout se passera bien.

- Je ne voulais pas de meute à la base, alors ça ne devrait pas poser de problème, contre le loup. Maintenant, je m'en vais.

- Bonne idée, soupire Victoria. Nous allons brûler les corps. Il vaut sans doute mieux que tu ne sois pas là.

Alors qu'il s'éloigne en courant, l'Alpha se rend compte que ces paroles sont probablement la seule excuse qu'il recevra jamais de la part de Madame Argent pour la mort de sa famille. D'un côté, ça l'énerve, parce que merde ! Kate a tué toute sa famille. Mais de l'autre, c'est bien, parce que les Argent ne sont pas responsable du feu. C'est la faute de Kate et uniquement la sienne.

Bien sûr, sa propre culpabilité ne s'effacera pas aussi facilement. Mais lentement, sûrement, il prend le chemin de la guérison. Il sait déjà que si ça n'avait pas été lui, Kate aurait trouvé un autre membre de la meute à qui extorquer des renseignements. Il ne manque plus grand-chose pour qu'il accepte le fait, qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire et qu'il était trop jeune et encore sous l'emprise du chagrin provoqué par la mort de Paige pour voir le machiavélisme de la manœuvre.

Quand Derek arrive à l'hôpital, il ne lance même pas un regard aux deux loups-garous qui attendent à l'extérieur du bâtiment, encadrés par Erica, Allison et Chris. Il a plus urgent à faire. L'Alpha se précipite vers la nouvelle chambre de Stiles et reste un instant devant la porte close. Il écoute.

-… Te jure papa, je me sens super bien. Je pourrais probablement aller disputer un match de La Crosse et le gagner en plus. Ce qui serait un sacré exploit parce que je suis nul. Je veux sortir d'ici.

- Écoute, fils. Tu te sens bien et c'est parfait. Mais tu es resté presque sept mois dans le coma, donc on va y aller doucement.

- Papa…

C'est à ce moment-là que Le Lycan réalise. Stiles parle à son père et le Shérif lui répond. L'humain est réveillé.

Le jeune Hale frappe à la porte et entre sans attendre de réponse. Ce n'est que parce que sa mère lui a enseigné les bonnes manières qu'il a frappé. Il est trop impatient pour attendre qu'on lui dise d'entrer. Quand, enfin, il entre dans la chambre, il note distraitement que presque toute la meute est là, plus un jeune homme à la peau mat et aux muscles développés qu'il ne connait pas, les visages éclairés par d'immenses sourires.

Tout ce que Derek voit, c'est Stiles. Un Stiles souriant, habillé de pied en cap et assis sur le bord de son lit comme s'il allait quitter l'hôpital dans la seconde. L'Alpha rejoint l'étincelle à grandes enjambées, prend son visage entre ses mains et l'embrasse comme si le monde allait disparaitre.

Dans un premier temps, Stiles semble figé. Puis, presque timidement, il entoure la taille du loup de ses bras et répond au baiser.

Ils s'embrassent pendant un instant d'infini. Une minute ou une heure, quelle importance ? Ils sont ensembles, vivants, en bonne santé et Derek peut le sentir maintenant. Stiles fait partie de la meute. Ils sont tous liés les uns aux autres. Tout va bien et le loup a envie de pousser un hurlement de joie et de triomphe.

Quand ils se séparent, Derek plonge son regard dans celui un peu hagard de Stiles. Celui-ci prend la parole.

- Wow ! C'était… Wow ! Mais heu… Tu es qui ?

Derek sent un frisson glacé remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Il se recule tandis que le Shérif demande :

- Stiles, quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ?

- Kate Argent, cette folle psychopathe me poignarde et tu lui tires dessus.

L'Alpha pourrait tourner les talons. Il pourrait rentrer dans son loft et retourner à sa chère solitude et oublier ce qu'il a vécu avec Stiles. Et même abandonner sa nouvelle meute. Un mois plus tôt, il l'aurait probablement fait. Mais plus maintenant. Il va se battre. Parce que leur couple en vaut la peine. Il pose un chaste baiser sur la bouche de Stiles et murmure contre ses lèvres :

- J'ai une histoire incroyable à te raconter…

* * *

><p><em>Donc pour la petite histoire, j'ai failli mourir en Bêta-Lecture puisque cette fic devait se conclure ici avec cette phrase. Je vous rassure y a bien un épilogue, un vrai loool<em>


	11. Chapter 11

_Et voila, c'est la fin... J'ai pas enviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie! Bon il nous reste Le Rituel qui n'est pas encore terminé de publier mais quand même!_

_J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette histoire, mais encore plus à lire vos réactions qui m'ont parfois surprise, mais jamais déçue. Je suis vraiment très très contente et heureuse que cette histoire vous ai autant plu. Merci à tous et toutes de m'avoir lu et de m'avoir donné votre avis. Je le dis souvent, mais ça me semble important, donc MERCI DE ME LIRE!_

_On se retrouve en bas?_

_Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

><p>Derek est installé dans un des nouveaux fauteuils qu'il a acheté pour meubler un peu son loft. Avec une bande d'adolescents qui squatte chez lui à la moindre occasion, l'Alpha s'est rendu compte qu'il fallait qu'il aménage l'espace. Désormais, son salon est envahi par des canapés, des fauteuils, des poufs, des tapis et horreur, une immense télé avec un home cinéma dernier cri.<p>

La meute se fait souvent des soirées cinéma et séries télé, au moins trois fois par semaine, comme c'est le cas ce soir. L'Alpha doit bien admettre qu'il aime ces moments où ils sont tous ensemble. _Presque_ tous ensemble.

Quatre mois ont passé et Stiles ne se souvient toujours pas de ce qui s'est passé pendant son coma. Et il ne s'en souviendra peut être jamais. La voix de Jackson le tire de ses pensées.

- Bon, il arrive ce pop-corn ?

Un marmonnement sort de la cuisine et Derek attrape quelques mots : « Serpent à sonnette… Bouger ton cul ». Il ricane et observe avec tendresse et fierté sa meute un brin disparate, mais qui fonctionne quand même. Scott et Kira tendrement enlacés dans un fauteuil et qui se regardent dans le blanc des yeux. Lydia qui fusille du regard Aiden et Jackson qui se chamaillent à coup d'yeux bleu électrique pour se rapprocher d'elle. Ethan et Danny qui discutent sur les marches de l'escalier, s'interrompant parfois pour s'embrasser. Erica et Boyd allongés sur le tapis moelleux et dormant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Isaac tenant amoureusement Allison dans ses bras et tous deux attendant tranquillement que le film débute.

Derek joue un instant avec la télécommande quand quelqu'un s'assoit sur ses genoux.

- Je t'ai manqué Sourwolf ? Demande Stiles avec un sourire malicieux.

Le jeune Hale roule des yeux et grogne :

- T'es parti à peine dix minutes.

L'étincelle l'embrasse et murmure contre sa bouche.

- Ouais, je t'ai manqué.

Puis il se blottit dans les bras de son loup et Derek lance le film.

Une soirée tranquille pour la meute de Beacon Hills.

- Je t'aime, souffle Derek.

- Je t'aime aussi, répond Stiles sur le même ton. Au fait, il va falloir racheter de la confiture. Y en a plus.

- T'aimes pas ça, s'étonne l'Alpha.

- Oh, c'est pas pour la manger. Enfin si, mais pas sur du pain…

Derek a un léger bug en comprenant ce que ça implique. Confiture… Pas pour manger… Les mots tournent dans l'esprit du loup et soudain ça tilte. Ils ont utilisé de la confiture, mais Stiles était dans le coma…

Aucun des membres de la meute ne comprend pourquoi Derek embrasse soudain Stiles et hurle de rire. Et dans son rire, on peut entendre son bonheur…

OoOoO

**« Traduction du Journal de Victor Argent**

**25 Juin 1782 (lendemain de la Pleine Lune)**

Lors de la poursuite de ma mission, une rumeur est parvenue jusqu'à moi. Une meute de monstres aurait découvert le moyen de ne plus être affectée par la Pleine Lune. Ma curiosité me mena jusqu'à un campement dans une forêt des Vosges. Usant de ruse, je me fis passer pour un voyageur égaré. Un homme de haute stature m'accueillit et m'invita à rester parmi eux pour le souper et la nuit, ce que j'acceptais avec l'empressement du voyageur épuisé.

Je les observais et bien que l'astre lunaire soit plein, je ne découvris aucun signe qu'ils étaient la meute que je recherchais. Jusqu'à la veillée au coin du feu. Zoltan, celui qui m'accueillit, narra une histoire. Je la retranscris de mémoire.

« Voilà bien des lunes, un être mi-homme, mi-bête, ravageait une contrée pas si lointaine de nous. Il trouva des êtres comme lui et en créa d'autres en les mordant, transmettant sa malédiction. Des chasseurs furent envoyés pour les détruire, mais aucun ne revint faire état de son succès.

Un jour, le chef de cette bande que nous pouvons appeler une meute, voulut attaquer un jeune pâtre qui se trouvait être perdu après être parti à la recherche d'une de ses bêtes égarées. Le chef, l'Alpha, fut incapable de mettre fin à la vie de l'enfant. Poussé par la curiosité, la bête emmena le garçon jusqu'à sa meute. Là, il observa un phénomène étrange qui pourrait être décrit ainsi : « Les bêtes retrouvèrent leur humanité et ne furent plus assujettis à la lune. » Ils avaient trouvés un être qui les rassembla et qui devint le noyau de leur meute. Grâce à l'enfant, ils purent vivre en harmonie et sans plus tuer. »

Zoltan expliqua que le jeune pâtre était ce qu'on appelle une étincelle. Un être capable d'ancrer un loup-garou à la terre et apaisant le loup, devenant ainsi le cœur de la meute. Une étincelle peut aider l'Alpha quand il doit prendre des décisions et sait avec certitude qui va survivre à la morsure et surtout qui ne deviendra pas un être avide de pouvoir, devenant un danger pour l'Alpha.

Pendant tout son récit, le regard de celui que je pensais être l'Alpha ne quitta jamais une jeune femme. Curieux, je demandais si cette jeune femme était l'épouse du Chef. Un Bêta imprudent me répondit que l'étincelle n'épousait jamais aucun membre de la meute et surtout pas l'Alpha, l'instinct de protection ressentit par les loups-garous allant jusqu'à interdire toute relation à l'étincelle.

Ayant toutes les informations que je cherchais. Au plus noir de la nuit, j'éliminais toute la meute pendant son sommeil et ne tuais la jeune femme qu'en dernier lieu.

Je pense pouvoir dire sans me tromper que cette meute était celle qui ravagea la contrée du Gévaudan il y a de ça quelques années (…) »

OoOoO

**« Journal de Christopher Argent**

**13 Octobre 2011 (lendemain de la Pleine Lune)**

J'ai, hier, assisté à un phénomène étrange. Derek Hale m'a invité à célébrer la Pleine Lune avec sa meute. Sceptique quant à cette demande, j'ai accepté sur l'insistance de ma fille.

Je dois bien avouer que ce fut une nuit des plus ennuyeuses. Probablement à cause du film choisi par Stiles. Bien qu'ils aient été mordu depuis peu, aucun des Bêtas n'a perdu le contrôle ou ne s'est transformé.

Il est quand même à noter que l'Alpha, Derek, et l'étincelle, Stiles, sont en couple, ce qui n'est jamais arrivé à ma connaissance. Pour en être certain, j'ai parcouru les différents témoignages sur les étincelles devenues des cœurs de meute et il n'a jamais été fait mention d'une quelconque relation entre un Alpha et une étincelle (…) »

* * *

><p><em>Donc, comme je le disais, cette histoire est terminée. J'espère que l'épilogue vous a plu et que j'ai répondu à toutes les questions que vous auriez pu vous poser. S'il y a des reviews en guest, j'y répondrais probablement sur Le Rituel, sinon sur ma prochaine fic ^^<em>

_Oh et cette fic sera dispo en téléchargement sur mon blog probablement dans la journée de dimanche, venez me faire un petit coucou (le lien est sur mon profil ^^)_

_ENCORE MERCI A TOUS ET TOUTES POUR AVOIR SUIVI CETTE HISTOIRE! MERCI!_

_En parlant de prochaine fic, un petit aperçu? (sachant qu'elle n'est pas terminée d'écrire et qu'il va probablement me falloir une peu de temps pour avancer suffisamment pour pouvoir publier)_

_Titre: SANS LUI_

_Résumé ou aperçu:_

_- Derek ! Où est Stiles ?_

_ - Voiture, balbutie le loup de naissance._

_ - Stiles est dans sa voiture?_

_(...)_

_- Lâche-moi ! Hurle le jeune McCall. Il faut le sauver !_

_ - C'est trop tard ! Hurle à son tour Derek. Scott, c'est trop tard !_

_Bouh que je suis vilaine lol mais vous m'aimez quand même?_


End file.
